From more to friends, from friends to more (Those bright-blue eyes)
by brighteyes29
Summary: A Bechloe High school AU. It's a month before the graduation where Beca and Chloe broke-up, although the DJ still tries to get her ex back with some help from her best friend Jesse. But after all, the two girls still love each other. They just have to admit it one more time. (Bechloe and Jesaubrey included).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The one where everything messed up

 **A/N: Hey guys, so on the first place I thought to upload this fanfiction as a one-shot but then I figured it's going to be too long for a one-shot and... here we are.**

 **Facts about the story (just in case, if anyone wonders): 1.** ** _The s_** ** _tory is inspired by a song (and that's the reason why the second title is "Those bright-blue eyes"). It can be seen at the end of this chapter._**

 ** _2\. All the chapters's titles are based on Friends's (90's TV show)._**

 ** _3\. Every part of the song's lyrics are from Beca's point of view._**

 **TO SEE ANSWERS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, CHECK THE END OF CHAPTER 11.**

 **That's all from me for now, enjoy.**

* * *

"What are you still doing on that phone, Bec?"-Chloe hugged her girlfriend from behind smiling, while the DJ was finishing a mix. Beca slowly turned her face to her girlfriend. It wasn't the first time the redhead is sneaking from behind, so the brunette wasn't surprised. Their gazes met, Beca put her hand on Chloe's cheek, followed by a brief kiss. "You know that tonight is the prom, right?"

"Yeah, so?"-Beca always knew where this is going. Her girlfriend couldn't make more obvious that she's asking her out. The brunette tried to not show how excited she actually is.

"You know."-Chloe giggled. She also knew that the DJ knew. It was some sort of a telepathy. Now the two of them were staring at each other waiting for the other to do or say something.

"C'mon make a step and ask me out."-Beca broke the 2 seconds lasting silence with a ridiculous smile on her face. She didn't know why either.

"Okay... Beca Effin' Mitchell, will you escort me to the prom?"-The ginger got near to her girlfriend and now just an inch was dividing their faces. Beca acquired a lazy smile and then rolled her eyes to the above, like she's thinking.

"Hm, let me consider it..."-she said jokingly and that earned her a poke and eye rolling from Chloe. Suddenly the redhead wrapped her hands around the DJ's neck without asking and kissed her. "Yeah, who am I fooling?"-The brunette added another joke comment between the small kisses and it made Chloe laugh lightly. Their thing didn't last so long though, because at that moment Stacie opened the door without even knocking. Guess she didn't notice what the two other girls were doing. With an undifferent look on her face, the taller brunette in the room asked:

"May I borrow Beca for a sec?"-Looks like the question was headed to Chloe. The ginger never liked when someone's interrupting her. Mostly when that was Stacie. The tall brunette was hanging around the two girls for a while, lately. Which Chloe thought was because Stacie have a toner for Beca. Maybe she have a reason to worry though... But the DJ is not her property and she had nothing else to do but let her talk to Stacie.

"Sure."-Chloe said, rolling her eyes. The small brunette looked at her before she exited the room with Stacie, like she means "What? Why?" And no, the redhead didn't know the answers of these questions. She just... let her girlfriend do what she does. She tried to make her jealousy more invisible, maybe. The DJ moved to Stacie hesitantly and the two of them exited the room. They walked down the coridor, just on the corner. It was the time when Beca asked:

"What is all about?"-She asked it nervously because she couldn't wait to get back to her girlfriend. Instead of replying her, Stacie stared at the DJ's tits, which Beca found unapropriate.

"What?"-She looked down and made Stacie laugh.

"No, silly! Staring is my secret code for 'I wanna fuck you'."-Beca's eyes become wide. She knew that once Stacie has a tagret, she can't rest until she reach it.

"I can't."-Beca whispered like the redhead will hear something from inside the room.

"Why not?"-The taller brunette got closer. Dangerously closer.

"I have a girlfriend, sorry. Even if I haven't, I still wouldn't."-Stacie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"C'mon... She'll never know."-The brunette aquired a nasty smile, which made the DJ move her gaze. "And you know that is my policy to date anyone in school, so... I want you to be the first female I date."

"I said no, okay?"-Beca tried to leave but Stacie stopped her.

"Right, sorry."-She turned around for a moment (the opposite of Chloe's room) and then added: "It's the ginger, isn't she?"-Stacie looked at Beca with a serious look on her face.

"Her name is Chloe and yeah. And not only. I have principles."

"To not sleep with beautiful women?"-When Stacie said that, it affected Beca, because the brunette basically said that Chloe isn't pretty.

"No, to not sleep with whores."-Okay, that was mean. Even for Beca. But Stacie asked for it. The taller brunette sighed and got closer to Beca when she noticed that Chloe is out of the room and she's overhearing the conversation. Stacie whispered in the DJ's ear:

"When I show you 'thumb up' you'll quote what would you say to Chloe when you two are arranging a date."-Beca didn't know what was that for. She just did as she heard. When Stacie showed her a 'thumb up', she said:

"So we'll meet there, I guess?"-It wasn't the best improvisation Beca could give but she just wanted to get back to Chloe as soon as possible. The nasty smile returned to Stacie's face. This time the DJ didn't know why.

…

Chloe heard everything after the whisper. And it sounded like Beca is arranging a date with Stacie. Now the ginger was sitting back on the door's case with crossed arms and an angry look on her face. She needed Beca to explain what the hell was happening. At that time Fat Amy got near to her and whispered in her ear, like she knows what's all about:

"Hey. You know what I do in cases like this?"-Chloe turned her confused gaze to the blonde which showed Amy that the asnwer is „No". "Make her jealous, dummy! Find a cute guy to dance with and bam!"-Chloe nodded slowly and Amy left, walking down the coridor. She and Beca passed each other when Beca got back to the redhead.

Then the angry look occupied Chloe's face again. The brunette got closer and said:

"So... where were we?"-Beca was about to kiss her girlfriend but the ginger pulled back. "Hey."-The DJ placed her hand on Chloe's arm when she noticed how angry she looked like. "What is it?" A confused gaze occupied Beca's eyes. And she really didn't know what is all about. Her girlfriend headed the angry gaze to her which make the brunette swallow. She knew that this gaze never ends good for her. When the DJ realized that Chloe isn't about to tell her, she continued placing her hand on the redhead's cheek: "Chloe?"

"Don't even think about touching me!"-Chloe yelled after she pulled back and entered the room.

"Wha... Why?"-Beca tried to get in her girlfriend's situation but she couldn't help but say that because everything was still strange for her.

"Don't you pretend you don't know! You know what you did!"

"Me? When?"-Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to get rid of the small brunette but Beca didn't let her. She caught the ginger's hand and continued asking questions:

"C'mon, tell me! I really don't know what are you talking about!"-Little by little the DJ started to become angry. She hated when someone's mad at her just for no reason.

"Stop pretending! I heard you and Stacie! I heard everything!"-Chloe pulled back again and didin't let Beca got near to her.

"You heard what? I told her about you and me, she asked!"-The brunette used the same tone her girlfriend was using.

"Yeah right! If you don't fix this situation there can't be "you and me" anymore!"

"C'mon, babe, don't do that..."-Beca tilted her head as she was looking at Chloe's eyes.

"I don't want to, you make me!"-The ginger made a grimace like she's going to cry. She covered her face with hands untill she calmed. Beca put them off and wrapped her hands around the redhead's neck and didn't let Chloe object it untill she said:

"Hey. Look at me. Tell me do I look as a person who would ever betray you?"-The DJ asked rhetorically and the redhead couldn't respond to that, she was too distracted of Beca's eyes. They could convince anyone in anything. But for the first time Chloe resisted. The bad feelings for Beca become more in her so she sighed and stepped back before Beca could be more convincing and make another step. Now the ginger was about to walk out of the door but the brunette's voice made her stop where she was:

"Chloe..."-Without turning around the redhead knew that Beca wanted her to stay, to not leave. She could see the DJ's begging eyes. Despite that she was still unsure whether to trust her or not. She released her hand from a fist and turned around to Beca. "I swear I didn't do whatever you're talking about. Or if I did, I'm sorry."

"How can you sorry for something you don't know?!"-Every emotion locked inside the redhead now shooted out in that sentence.

"I... I don't know, I just... Won't you at least tell me, so we can talk about it?"-Chloe sighed nervously and bowed her head.

"If you're going to play me I'm leaving."-The ginger put her hand on the door handle but at that time she remembered Fat Amy's words: _Make her jealous_. So a whole new plan shoted Chloe. She figured out what to do. The redhead turned around and forced a smile saying:

"See you at the prom, Bec."-Then she left the room, leaving Beca consider what exactly happened, because she had no clue: At the first place she was making out with her girlfriend, two seconds later they were fighting for God knows what, then Chloe seemed happy again. So... was that a joke or something? And what was all about? Why was Chloe even mad at her? And... what was the last thing the redhead said about the prom? Did that mean that they are... actually good? A lot of questions were now in Beca's head. But she knew one thing: She had to do something to redeem herself for... uh, whatever was Chloe mad about.

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?

Cause I know it's you I dream about every night

Giving me a feeling like

Love in the summer

Way I've never felt with another

Don't lie, bright eyes

Is it me that you see?

 _Tell me I'm not dreaming alone._

* * *

 **Song/s mentioned in this chapter (and also in the end of some other chapters):**

 _Dreaming alone_ by Against the current.

 **(Don't forget to share your opinion by reviewing, it means the world to me :) Every answer of a review will be in the upcoming chapter of the story).**


	2. Chapter 2: The one with the prom

Three hours later was the prom night. Beca worked a lot to make this a night Chloe couldn't forget. Dresses: done, Hairstyles: done. The DJ texted the ginger that she'll take her from her's. She had a surprise for her. Now Beca was standing on the porch, waiting for her girlfriend to open up. She was still nervous, the last thing she wanted was to screw stuff up. This night had to pass well, because otherwise Chloe would have an excuse to dump Beca. The good thing was that during these three hours the redhead had a time to forgive and forget Beca for what happened with Stacie earlier. (It was a misunderstanding, though). The DJ hold a huge bouquet for Chloe but that wasn't the top of the cake...

"Hey."-Chloe smiled after she opened the door. She was so beautiful in that dress... The way her hair fell and how the colour suited on the ginger's bright-blue eyes. The only reaction Beca could give were her wide eyes and her jaw completely opened. Now she couldn't help but stare at Chloe from the bottom to the top.

"Wow."-Beca almost whispered, while she still hadn't closed her mouth.

"Yeah, I know."-The redhead giggled and looked at herself.

"Uh, this is for you."-The brunette gave Chloe the bouquet a little unsure. Now she couldn't know how her girlfriend will react, could she?

"Thanks."-The ginger took it and smell it. The DJ smirked when the redhead remembered that she also must make her girlfriend a compliment about the dress: "You're amazing in that dress. Maybe you'd look better even without it?"-Now Beca's worries went away. Whatever Chloe was mad about was gone. So the brunette decided to make a step. She placed her hand on Chloe's and pressed her lips to the ginger's but not for too long, she wanted to leave her wanting more.

"We'll have a talk."-Now Beca's hands were wrapped around Chloe's neck and a nasty smile acquired the brunette's face.

"Oh, Bec... You can do so much better."-The redhead made a walk with her hand from the DJ's shoulder to her waist. The brunette figured where this is going and stopped it before it started.

"Let's wait until the prom ends, shall we?"-The ginger rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now the bouquet is not the biggest surprise tonight."

"Then what is it?"-Beca didn't answer. She just let Chloe pass by her, so she could see the big surprise. "Oh my God! Bec!"-The redhead screamed of joy and covered her blushed face with her hands. "You hired a limousine? What? How?"

And yes, it was the longest thing Chloe had ever seen. She couldn't make another step or say another thing, right now she just waited for Beca to explain the situation.

"It coasted A LOT. I gave all the money I have spend those five years we were in high school just to make you happy. Because I know you dreamed to have a ride in a limousine. And it's my job, to make all of your dreams to come true, so..."-Beca smiled and a tear fell from the ginger's eye. She just was too happy, out of her mind.

"I... Bec, you mustn't..."-Was the only thing Chloe could say at that moment. She knew it's a cliche but she couldn't fight all of the emotions inside her right now. Her comment made the DJ roll her eyes and continue:

"Don't. When it comes to you, you know I'do anything just so you can be fine."-Chloe couldn't fight the tears that wanted to come out. She wrapped her hands around the brunette's neck and hugged her. "I just want my Cinderella to feel like a princess. Cause when I'm with you I feel that way."-Beca added after they pulled back.

"I don't deserve you."-The ginger replied making her girlfriend smile.

"Yes, you do."-The brunette put away the redhead's bangs off her face. She took her hand and escorted her to the opened door of the limousine. It was even _huger_ in the inside and everything in it was brand new. Chloe felt like she isn't worthy enough to be in a car like that. Beca sat next to her and told her to not worry. And she shouldn't. This is her prom night, what could go wrong?

…

They finally arrived at the bar, where the prom was (yeah, the budget wasn't big). Although it was a nice place. If you are a barman, you should be big deal to make a career there. It was small for all the students, so some of them were outside. Luckily, Beca and Chloe weren't of them. Most of the DJ's friends were also inside, such as Fat Amy and her bae, that Bumper guy Beca met with once or twice. Next to them were Emily and Jesse's best friend Benji. Stacie was surrounded by a couple of guys. She didn't look interested in any of them, though. But the most awkward thing of all was the fact that Beca and Chloe probably were the only homo couple at the prom and maybe that was because Cynthia Rose was on her own... But they didn't care. Because this was their night.

And the first song played: It was 'Say something' in even slower version than it was. The redhead was with hands, wrapped around the brunette's neck, and Beca's - around her waist. They seem happy and words were needless. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it. Now all the couples were dancing in sync, like it was in the movie „Anna Karenina" for an example and all the other films which were based on the same subject. Four or five minutes after they started to dance, Beca felt like ruining the silence between her and her girlfriend:

"May I feel free to fall in your eyes?"-She smirked as she had to spin Chloe.

"Only if I can feel those cherry-red lips on mine."-The redhead answered in the same flirty way Beca did. It made the DJ smile and rest her forehead on Chloe's.

"Sounds like we have a deal."-Now the two girls were an inch apart from kissing when an unknown handsome guy interrupted their romance:

"May I borrow the beautiful redhead for a minute?"-He submitted his hand to Chloe with a _really fake_ smileas Beca judged.

"So you don't think you are a bit rude, or..."-The brunette began ruining the guy's try to flirt with Chloe but she was interrupted by the redhead her own:

"Sure."-Amazing! Beca thought a lot of things will happen this night, but she definitely didn't expect a handsome Prince Charming to steal her girlfriend from her.

"Chlo..."-The brunette tried to change the ginger's mind but she was interrupted again:

"Just one dance, Bec."-That was the last thing Beca heard from Chloe before she went away with Prince 'Ridiculous smile' and again, the DJ made up that nickname for the anonymous guy.

…

"She fell for it, didn't she?"-Chloe said to the guy she was dancing with now.

"I think so, but don't you think is a bad thing to play with your loved one this way?"-The guy asked. "And it's weird for me to dance with my little sister."-That his comment make the redhead roll her eyes.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing."-She smiled. "Beca's cheating on me, I had to revenge her by making her jealous."

"And you thought that the best way to do it is by dancing with your older brother? She knows me, you made us a meet four years ago."

"I know, but I also know that Beca forgets faces she isn't interested in."

"I'm flattered."-Chloe's brother said sarcastically.

…

At the same time Chloe was dancing with her brother, Beca was on the bar drinking whiskey with bowed head and broken hopes. She had no reason to believe that the guy stole Chloe from her, and anything she loved left. Maybe it was the alcohol who gave her this negative thoughts.

"Hey."-The barman tried to make a conversation with her when he was ordering the cups.

"Jesse? What do you do here? I thought you had to work 24/7 in „Unique""?-Beca was confused that Jesse isn't working in the bar near their high school. Jesse was her sort of friend she could say anything to. He was in the first year of college but she never seen him in any other place but the bar he worked at.

"Yeah, but they called me to be the barman during the prom. Maybe it's because I'm the best barman around, isn't it?"-Jesse smirked at Beca as his smile was so white, so it could make the DJ blind of the flash from his teeth.

"No, I'm pretty sure there is another reason..."-The brunette said jokingly.

"Whatever but why are you here? I thought you're going to dance with that Chloe girl or something..."-Jesse gave Beca another cup filled with whiskey like Beca made him a gesture to.

"Uh, me too."-The brunette sighed after she drank of the cup.

"Hey, don't loose hope, they are just dancing. Here."-The barman gave a cup filled with vodka. "I heard it helpes."

"Thanks."

But unfortunately, the person who ran the whole place showed up.

"What are you doing?!"-She screamed at Jesse. "No charity here, every client must pay what he/she drinks!"-She knocked nervously on the bar table.

"I'm sorry, but she's a friend. You told me I can buy friends drinks for free!"-Jesse protested using the same tone Aubrey was using. She made him a 'shish' and rolled her eyes as she left.

"Huh, I thought she is your girlfriend."-The brunette commented confused as she watched the blonde leaving.

"She is. But she's also my boss, so it's hard. But you can't deny she's even more sexy that way."-Jesse acquired a nasty smile.

"Not the word I would use, but when you say so..."-The barman laughed lightly on himself and started to clean the other cups.

"Would you want me to tell you if someone's groping your girlfriend?"-Jesse looked at something that was behind Beca.

"What?"-She said as she turned around. And really! It was that fake-smiling boy, who was groping Chloe. The DJ knew what to do in situations like this. She stood up sharply and soundly and she didn't took attention in what Jesse said to her:

"Beca..."-He actually tried to stop her from doing something stupid, but he couldn't. When he said that she already was running to the guy and before Chloe could realize what is going on, her brother was laying on the floor, hitted from Beca's fist. The redhead, as the crowd, gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Bec, what are you doing?!"-She yelled at her girlfriend after she was back in her mind.

"If you haven't realized, that horny boy just groped you!"-The brunette used the same tone Chloe was using.

"He is my older brother!"-The things didn't look well for Chloe. Now the whole crowd was staring at her. "I wanted to make you jealous, to revenge you for cheating on me with Stacie!"-Another gasp took over the crowd.

"What? I didn't!"-Beca protested like a little kid, although she actually was saying the truth.

"Yes, you did!"-The ginger answered the same way.

"No, I didn't!"-The brunette screamed louder to sound more authoritative. Good thing that Jesse intervened in the right time before things can get more heated. He stand between the two of them and yelled:

"Girls, girls, girls!"-He repeated several times. "Don't fight! We'll make things clear! Stacie, come here!"-Jesse made Stacie a gesture to join the crowd. When she did, he headed the question to her: "Did you and Beca make something that would be cheating on Chloe for Beca?"

"Uh, no."-Stacie answered like it was more than obvious.

"But I heard you two talking! You told her that you'll see her at the prom and it sounded like you're arranging a date!"-Chloe pointed at Beca, who was ready to protest either:

"Yeah, we were talking about what would I say to you if I had to ask you out! But when I think of it... Stacie, I think you must tell us something, did you try to play us?"-Now all the gazes moved to Stacie, who rolled her eyes at that time, as her arms were folded.

"Yeah, well... I made you quote me what would you tell to Chloe if you're asking her out after I showed you 'thumb up'. I did it, because I knew that the ginger in question will overhear our conversation and probably break up with you after that. The reason I did it was to make you sleep with me."

"So we almost broke up because of the fact you don't pay attention what is Stacie asking you for? You did what she told you to, without being suspicious about it?"-The ginger questioned, trying to understand did she got the whole situation correctly.

"I had no time for that, I was rushing to get back to you!"-The DJ yelled. "But you aren't that innocent either, you made this whole fiasco just to revenge me for something I didn't do? And it's not the cherry of the cake, all that happened because you don't trust me. Just imagine: we're dating for four years now and you still don't trust me. Great! Girlfriend of the year!"-Her sarcastic words affected the ginger and made her bow her head for a second. Then everything became silent until the fight recovered:

"Until you apologize for almost ruining our whole relationship, we're not talking to each other!"

"Until you admit that you don't trust me for the littlest thing and what you did was childish and dumb, we're not talking to each other!"-Beca used the same tone her girlfriend was using.

"So that was it then?"-Sounded like the redhead secretly gave the DJ another chance to prove she's wrong but she didn't have that intention:

"Guess and hope so!"-Beca screamed and it almost made Chloe cry. Some people of the crowd started to boo on the brunette for doing it. As she was looking how sad the redhead looked like, she started to regret. "Chloe..."-Beca placed her hand on the ginger's arm waiting for her to look in her eyes. "You know I didn't mean it."-She tried to apologize but the way Chloe was fighting her tears, it didn't look like she's going to forgive her.

"Don't touch me!"-The redhead stepped back and after the DJ made another try, she slapped the brunette. It's sound made a real noise. Beca's eyes filled with tears but that wasn't because of the slap. She made her way in the crowd to run away, after she realized that there isn't a point to give a try. As she left, Chloe could hear her yelling:

"Leave me alone!"-To the crowd. A little before she could leave, a mad teacher made her come back and said to the two girls:

"What is going on here?!"-He asked yelling but when he figured that the only thing Beca and Chloe will do is speaking at the same time, he added:

"No, don't try to explain! You two are detentioned! See you monday after classes in the detention room!"-The teacher waved his forefinger in front of them and left. Chloe rushed to leave with the limousine but this time without Beca being next to her.

 _"The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised_

I count the scars left in my heart from losing you

And I know I was wrong but let's be honest you were too

I miss the part where I was falling hard for you."

* * *

 **Songs and movies mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _Say something_ by A Great Big World - song

2. _Anna Karenina_ \- movie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The one where they're all detentioned

 **A/N: So guys, this chapter is much longer than the other two, so make yourself comfortable and enjoy :)**

 **And thank you for the 3 favs and 2 follows, so many in just one night! (It was night here, where I live). You guys are awesome. I hope you like the story :)**

* * *

The prom night was in friday, and the detention - in monday, so Beca had two days to consider her break up with Chloe. And when she's talking about 'considering' Beca meant spending her free time in „Unique" drinking whatever Jesse offered her to. Usually it was a shot but because the brunette wasn't actually a shot girl, she drank a cup of wine between them so she could swallow it. And Jesse was trying to give her advices how to get the ginger back and else. His first guess was trying to call her but all the DJ heard from her was a voice mail. Jesse's second suggestion was Beca to act like she's unreachable. And Chloe called her a few times but the brunette always declined. It was the love game they played. It always changed its rules.

…

Monday, 7:30AM, the DJ with hangover Beca, was in the bar again. She didn't care about going to school, or the detention either. Seeing Choe was a thing she wanted to miss when she had the chance to. But, as always, Jesse was the responsible one, who always tried to make her do the right thing. Now she was on the bar table, or more like laying on it, when Jesse was cleaning.

"As far as I can see, you'll want a drink?"

"Yeah, nice guess, now give it to me."-The brunette was so tired, so she barely lifted her head off the bar table to answer Jesse.

"No, I won't. You need to be awake and alcohol-free. Plus, if I continue giving you free drinks the bar will bankrupt."-The barman added jokingly.

"Haha, very funny, but sounds like someone's afraid of his girlfriend."-Beca smirked with zoomed eyes, hardly keeping them open.

"I'm not afraid of her, it's just... Okay, but this isn't about me, it's about you. You and Chloe. How's a going with her?"

"Thanks for reminding me, silly. If you don't remember, the idea was to forget about her and move on? That's why I'm here, wasting my life drinking."

"I can't let you do this. And not only because we're running out of drinks. What you do isn't healthy at all. I'll make you a coffee."

"You watched movies, you know what happens when you're on a break with someone. Anyway, I'll think about the coffee."-The DJ bowed her head again, she couldn't keep it being up.

"Uh, won't you go to school today? You have a detention as well..."-Jesse pointed and he made Beca lift up her head again just to head a dissentient gaze to him.

"Dunno, still considering it. I don't want to be around her, it's still painful, you know. Guess she found herself a new bae to follow after her and buy her expensive stuff..."

"C'mon, what kind of expensive stuff you bought her?"

"Let's start with the limousine I hired for the prom, which coasted over 1000$. She'll never appreciate what sacrifices I made for her. Those were the money I spend to go to LA..."

"Does Chloe know?"-Jesse asked right afterward.

"I never told her. Well, whatever..."-Beca took a cup filled with vodka and lemon from the man next to her and drank it all. "Ah, that way's better. I started to get used to the drinks you offer here. Nice..."

"I'm sorry, mister, I'll make another one for you."-Jesse said to the man in question and then continued his conversation with the brunette as he was filling another cup with vodka and lemon:

"As we were talking about Chloe having a new bae, well she kinda does."-Jesse's gaze didn't met the DJ's because he knew that nothing good will happen if he do.

"What? Already?"-The new news totally woke Beca up. She wanted to earn more information from the barman.

"Look."-Jesse gave the DJ his phone with a facebook post opened on it. It was a photo of Chloe and a guy Beca have seen on basketball games of the school only. He was hugging her next to him a way the brunette really hated. She couldn't recognize him and asked Jesse who it was. "Isn't it the captain of your basketball team John-Tucker?"

Oh, right. That was him. Another question was that how Jesse could know more about the high school than Beca her own? Anyway. The guy was famous with his habit to just sleep with a girl and leave her on the next day. The DJ shouldn't care if her ex was going to be one of those girls or not, her current and possibly future relations with Chloe were over but for some still unknown reason she did. And how the annoying fuck the ginger found herself a new lover? What?

"Now I'm going to school. I have to know what's between Chloe and Tucker."-Beca quickly stood up but before she could reach the bar's front door, Jesse took her hand and said:

"Hey, you don't have to. I heard that Tucker is also being detentioned tonight. You can find out what you want there."-Beca smiled at him and sit.

"Even better for me. But I can't get you, first you want me to go to school and next you don't. Decide, boy, decide!"-Jesse laughed lightly but he didn't answer anything. He grabbed a coffee cup and navigated it to the coffee machine. "And one more thing: how can you be more into school rumours than me?"

"It's called social media, my girl. Something you must be used to do."-Jesse headed a joking face to the brunette.

"So you're more interested in what's going on with my high school than your college?"

"I have to be into stuff if I'm going to be your psychologist, haven't I?"-Jesse chuckled in a way that Beca really hated although he was right. She wanted he to know what is she supposed to do in any moment and she was thankful to him that he did.

"The coffee is ready, I recommend you to drink it."

"I hate coffee, it will wash my brain."

"It's already washed, so you loose nothing."-Jesse said jokingly and Beca almost slapped him but she missed. "My reflexes are faster than your lazy-drunk slap."

"Zip it, Swanson. I won't be drunk forever, you know. And I'll just wait for the moment to slap you."-The brunette smiled and the barman laughed lightly.

"Don't be like that, just trying to cheer you up. And there's your coffee."-Jesse gave the DJ the coffee as she was watching it with contempt.

"Uh, yikes."-She commented while she was holding it and didn't plan to do anything else with it.

"You want to be awake when you're spending your time being jealous of John T. at the detention, don't you?"

"I stopped listening after 'spending your time'."-Beca said sarcastically.

"C'mon..."-Jesse made the cup close to the DJ. She bowed her head back and sighed.

"Oh, fine."-She lifted the cup and drank a few gulps of it. "Not bad, Swanson."

"What am I supposed to say, the best coffee around."

"Is it Cappuccino?"

"Yes, actually, how do you know?"

"Well, the cup sign says 'Cappuccino', just guessing."-Beca said sarcastically. "But why am I so worried about the redhead and Tucker? He may be her cousin or something."-Jesse laughed and replied:

"Funny, but he isn't. You see, if Chloe had blood relation with the most popular guy in school she might be the most popular girl, don't you think?"

"Not that she isn't popular now... She has a lot of friends. When on the other side, I don't. I have only you now."-Jesse smiled as he was looking at Beca's eyes.

"Where's Aubrey anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see."-Jesse continued cleaning the bar table and left Beca who acquired a confused gaze. After that he came back because he remembered that he had another question for Beca:

"Okay but do you want to get Chloe back? I understand why you're drinking, I understand why you are so depressed but I don't get why you are here instead being next to Chloe trying to get her back?"

"I never said I do want."-The DJ moved her gaze. Jesse's question was awkward to answer.

"But you do, right? If you didn't, everything you do now would be senseless. And you wouldn't care about who is the ginger dating, would you?"

"I'm just feeling hurted because our relationship is over. And even if I was the one who ended it I still would feel the pain and make my way through it. But for some reason Chloe isn't. She forgot about me and just... moved on. With her everything is that easy. Like paging through a book."-Beca gulped and her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know whether Chloe is hurted or not. Just because she found someone new doesn't mean she's fine already. Maybe she wants it to look that way but it doesn't."-Jesse placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder and made her lift up her head again and don't loose hope so easy. For a moment their conversation was silent because honestly Jesse didn't know how to continue after that. "Chloe told you that she won't speak to you until you apologize..."

"Oh, no, don't even think about that!"-Beca waved her forefinger in front of Jesse yelling.

"Why not?"-He shrugged.

"Principles. It wasn't my fault and you know it. It wasn't anyone's fault. Just Stacie's. Ugh, that bitch... She ruined my life... Now everything is done and gone..."

"Oh, look, it rhymes."-The barman tried to cheer the DJ up with a lame joke comment but he didn't success.

"Not in mood for stupid jokes, as you can see."-Beca looked at him with contempt in her gaze. Jesse sighed and added:

"If you want to get your girlfriend back you must make a compromise. Love will have its sacrifices."

"Are you telling me songs titles now?"-The brunette tried to get rid again using her sarcasm talent. But the judging gaze Jesse gave her hinted her that she had to change her mind.

"Fine I'll... *sighes* I'll consider it. But I promise nothing."

"Alright! That's my girl!"-Jesse almost yelled.

"Shut up, I don't want people to think that I have something to do with you!"-Beca replied, laying stress on 'you'. Jesse bowed his head and smiled.

…

A few hours later was the detention time and it took Beca twenty minutes to find the detention room because the school had the tradition to change it every time. This time was a surprisingly new room in the basement. The surprising thing was that it was new. And the brunette was the last to arrive. Her hearbeating was so fast, so she felt like everyone else around could hear it without even trying to. She caught her breath, sighed and thought _Ugh, hell begins._ Because it really was as painful as hell. Seeing Chloe with somebody else was going to be rough for the brunette. And spending time with the one you can't have back was rough, too.

Beca opened the door slowly and nervously. When she looked straight, she saw Chloe making out with Tucker and suddenly stopped when the ginger realized Beca is already in the room. The redhead stared at her with wide eyes like the brunette killed her puppy or something. The DJ felt uncomfortable at the begining but later she throwed her bag on the desk behind Chloe, got near to it and sit, resting her legs on top of it like the rebel she was before she started to date Chloe. And the ginger never stopped watching her. Not too long after that, Beca had enough and asked:

"What is it? Just a girl going on a detention, guess it happens all the time."-The DJ said sarcastically. That comment made the redhead turn around but answer:

"Never thought you're actually appearing today, it's not in your style."-Chloe said like she's sneering or something.

"Making out with guys with brains smaller than a crumb is not in your style either but now I see you did."-Beca gave it back to the ginger winking and smiling which made her comeback even more irritating for Chloe.

"And I dated you which is close enough."-The redhead turned around with a smile that made the DJ zoom her eyes disapprovingly.

"Oh, no you didn't..."-The DJ stood up and get closer to Chloe.

"Yes, I did."-The redhead smiled.

"There is a forbid that says boys to not punch girls. But I'm not a boy."-Beca said darkly as her hand was on the redhead's shoulder.

"That's the best part, you won't hurt me. You'll never let anything bad happen to me."-Chloe replied a little risky and swallowed.

"Never say never."-The DJ placed her hand on the ginger's cheek and it made her even more scared of what would happen.

"Leave her alone."-John-Tucker intervened and pushed Beca back.

"Oh, look, the new boyfriend intervenes! Like you're dating her forever..."-The brunette rolled her eyes and sit on her seat. "You didn't even did her yet, did you?"

"No, I'm keeping the best for the end."-John smiled at the DJ with that doll-Ken smile and winked. It pissed her off, so she had to reply some way:

"That end isn't too far away, I suppose, but if you ever hurt Chloe I swear I'm gonna kill you."-Now Beca's eyes were zoomed like a serial killer's ones, which hinted that she isn't joking.

"Oh, so you can hurt her yourself? Or do her yourself?"

"I'll just leave you wonder, Tuck."-The DJ flipped her hair and smiled mysteriously. John-Tucker whispered words in the redhead's ear, which Beca could barely hear and just couldn't help it:

"You said everything between you two is over?"-When she heard it, the brunette smiled darkly and sat back on her seat.

"It is but maybe only one-way. I don't know, she's complicated."-Chloe replied and couldn't help but say it louder.

"My ears like what are they hearing."-Beca said while she was still layed back on her seat and she was watching at the ceiling.

"Excuse me?"-The ginger turned around a little pissed but she was trying to hold it as long as possible.

"You're really trying to convince me that you are so over me or some shit and said it loud on purpose, so I could hear it. So predictable..."-Beca rolled her eyes and acquired that lazy smile and the drunk face.

"Yes, but I AM over you."-Chloe replied laying stress on 'I am'.

"No, you're so not. You just want me to think that."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not, it's one of your games again. I finally can read you like a book. And every move you make... I know it even before that."-Without releasing the smile, the DJ curled her hand into a fist and then slowly released it.

"It's so sad. I can imagine what you were doing all those days... Yeah, I see you drinking in some bar, complaining about your useless life... I'm going to repeat it: so sad..."

"No, it's sadder that a bottle of whiskey can actually replace you."-The brunette smiles darkly and it made Chloe turn to John again.

"Whoa, I finally shut your mouth. I had to say it earlier."-Beca added and the redhead turned to her again.

"What's your problem?! First you're good with me and then rude again!"

"That's what I'm trying here. I'm a mystery. Just like I was before I met you, remember? I'm finally me."-Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes when she turned around again. "Remember those days, ginger? When you fell in love with me because I was such a pain in the ass? You liked it and you still do. I can see it in your eyes."

"What you can see in my eyes right now is a bomb ready to explode."-Chloe yelled but this comment wasn't impressive enough to shut the DJ's mouth.

"It would be a really small explosion, wouldn't it?"-It made the redhead stood up and came closer to the brunette. "The lion is outside the den, anything can happen!"-She added jokingly but with a serious face as she was staring in the redhead's eyes. Chloe acquired an angry gaze when she slapped Beca even harder than the prom night.

"Let me see you now! If you're as brave as you say you are, you will give it back to me!"-The ginger yelled at the DJ who was resting her hand on her cheek to fight the pain. "C'mon, bring it!"

"I have a code to not hit pretty girls."-Beca headed a dark gaze to her ex.

"That's what I thought. You're afraid."

"I'm so far from being afraid, I can waste you right here, right now. But you just don't worth the fight. I'll hurt my hands for nothing."-The brunette stood up and now just two inches were between the two girls.

"You'll never do this, won't ya? You're just talking."

"I just don't want to feel bad after that. Just answer, do you really want it?"

"Yeah."-The redhead nodded.

"You asked for it."-Beca cracked her fingers and a tear left her eye and fell down on her cheek. She closed her eyes and punched Chloe in the face. Perhaps it was the dumbest thing she ever done, she never wanted to hurt the redhead in any way. She would ever do the opposite but now it seems like she did hit her because the ginger wanted to. And what she wants is more important than what Beca wants. Or at least the DJ thought that. After the punch Chloe gasped soundly and yelled:

"Why would you do that, Bec?!"-She looked at the brunette with eyes filled with pain. It was a memorizing punch.

"What? You wanted it! You said it's okay!"-The brunette protested. She wanted to believe that she's not guilty even though she was.

"Do I look okay, Beca?!"-Chloe glared at her and sighed as John and the brunette helped her stood up.

"What do you want from me?! I asked you if you really want it and you said yes! Women..."-The DJ crossed her hands and turned her head around.

"Hey, you're also a woman, remember? Or at least half... We're more like girls now."

"Okay but I did it only because you asked for it. I never wanted to."-Beca looked at Chloe with apologizing eyes.

"Oh, I know, babe."-The redhead said and hugged the brunette before she could realize what she just said and did.

"Wait a sec..."-Beca stepped back confused. "Did you just..."

"No, no, no!"-Chloe protested, covered her face with her hands and turned around.

"You still have a thing for me, haven't you? That's sweet."-Beca smirked and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"No, it's a habit from the past. I'm laying stress on 'in the past'."-The ginger used the ridiculous grimace she makes when she tried to justify herself.

"Yeah, how can she fall in love again with a weirdo like you?"-John-Tucker intervened and pushed Chloe to himself then made her sit next to him. In other situation Beca wouldn't care what he says but now she felt like he's right. What if the redhead really moved on? But if she did, what was that earlier?

"What was that noise?"-Aubrey, the bar boss entered the room and asked while the teenagers were sitting on their seats and were staring at her, pretending that nothing happened. "Answer, dickfaces!"-She added almost screaming.

"Why would we? Who are you to ask and even to be here?"-Beca replied with her sneering tone she always used, as her legs were crossed on the desk.

"I received a call to look after you here. I don't know if you know, but when I studied here I was the person in charge about everything: the class's president, the event organizator and else. So my old teachers asked me to be your supervisor."

"Fuck, I just thought it can't get any worse..."-The DJ whispered but the blonde heard her and made her way to her with that evil look on her face.

"What did you just say, Mitchell?"-She glared at the small brunette who wasn't that scared of her like the two other teenagers in the room were.

"I said 'fuck'. Oh, wait... Isn't it a bad word? Yeah, I shouldn't swear at school, should I? It's really irreverent."-Beca replied sarcastically which made Aubrey came even closer to her trying to shut her mouth placing her elbow on the desk and staring into her eyes.

"First you're doing what you want in my bar, drinking what you want for free, and then you're making fun of me on MY territory! That's it, Mitchell, go stay in the corner!"-The blonde pointed at the corner on the bottom of the room. Beca laughed lightly and replied:

"You know I'm not first grade right? What's next, spelling the alphabet?"-Her comment made the ginger laugh. She couldn't help it. Aubrey got next to Chloe and headed the same gaze she headed to the DJ earlier:

"What's so funny, Beale? Do you want to spend the rest of the day here? I'll leave Mitchell with you, so she can tell you jokes when you're wasting your time together."-What the blonde said wasn't that scary but the ginger was trying to keep her dossier clean, so she could go to a nice college. And everything she did was bowing her head and murmur:

"No."

"I thought so. Now get to work with your homework. For that laugh you're punished to write all the two other teens here's homeworks. And after that I'll expect you to write 'I won't laugh in class' 100 times. Got it?"

"Got it."-The redhead nod almost crying. She hated when someone is screaming on her that way.

"What? So you're punishing her for something I did? That's messed up!"-Beca protested and kicked the chair in front of her while her hands were crossed.

"Do you want to do all this instead her?"-Aubrey looked at the DJ again. Beca thought a little but then she screamed:

"Yes!"-Chloe turned around and looked at her with the _Thanks_ gaze. All the brunette needed was that gaze.

"Really? So let's make them 200 times! That's right, you'll write 'I won't make fun of a teacher in class' 200 times!"-Aubrey waved her forefinger in front of the rebel.

"Why am I supposed to write lies? First of all, you're not a teacher, and second of all, we all know that I will make fun of you."-Beca smiled insolently.

"300 times!"

"What do I say? I'm thrilled!"-The DJ used the same tone the blonde was using. Aubrey sighed and changed the subject:

"So what was that noise, Mitchell? It sounded like a punch or something, so I decided that you're into this."

"Ugh, fine. I punched Beale. Oh, wait, I just bought myself another 100 times, didn't I?"-Beca replied sarcastically.

"So you punched Beale? Is that why you took the guilt? To redeem yourself? Hah, you'll have to do a lot more to redeem yourself for what you did to her, and I'm not talking about the punch only."-The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not doing it because I punched her. I do it 'cause I love her."-For a second everything became silent and the redhead was staring into the brunette's eyes smiling.

"Aww, things between you two are more complicated than I thought, aren't they? So cute, but I can't pay attention on you all day. Now, Beca, go sit next to Chloe."

"Why?"-The brunette asked, not that she'll object it.

"Because that's the alphabet order: you start with a 'B' and Chloe starts with a 'C', so you have to be next to each other. And John-Tucker will be behind you."

"You're really trying to make me feel awkward, aren't you?"-The DJ replied after she sat next to the redhead. Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued:

"I'll be out for some time, so no talking, no moving from these chairs, and don't do anything that can garantee you another detention. And Beca, you must get to work, you have to write 'I won't make fun of a teacher in class' 400 times."-Aubrey said and left the room. John-Tucker sat behind Chloe, like he was told to.

"I think Aubrey told you to sit behind me."-Beca turned around and glared at him.

"Are you trying to separate me and my girlfriend? Because I think it's exactly what are you trying."-John replied with careless face.

"'Girlfriend' is too big word for you to describe girls you fuck."-The DJ said querulously and it made the ginger blush and bow her head. Tucker headed the 'I don't really give a shit' gasp to Beca and moved his gaze away.

"Don't take me the wrong way, cherry. You're just the innocent victim in this mess."-The brunette said sarcastically and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder but the ginger turned around anyway. "So."-The DJ added but when the redhead didn't turn around to her, she repeated louder: "So."-Chloe turned around this time with a glare in her eyes. "Aubrey is right. I have to get to work."-She put out her phone and opened her DJ app for mashups. Now her new mix was with the songs _Who knew_ by Pink and _Wherever you will go_ by The Calling. Even though they had broken up, Chloe loved the DJ's work. She had listened to all of her mixes and one of the things she missed now were them. So she couldn't help but watch in the phone's screen and asked:

"What's the new mix about?"-And because the redhead was the friendly person she is, she hugged Beca with one arm. The brunette looked at her confused of that but answered:

"Uh, yeah, I'm mixing 'Who knew' and 'Wherever you will go'."

"Oh, aren't these too sad songs?"

"Yeah, just like is my mood now."

"Oh."-Chloe turned around because she knew that is her fault that her ex is in bad mood. She hated when she made someone feel bad but now there was nothing she could do, she was happy with John.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I guess..."-The DJ continued her work as she put on her headphones but before she could play a song, Chloe put off one of them to whisper in her ear:

"Thank you for defending me."-Beca smiled and turned to her. Now just and inch was separating them but they couldn't kiss or something because at that moment John-Tucker came between them and headed a question to the ginger:

"My parents will be out of town tonight, do you wanna come over?"

"Woomp, there it is..."-Beca turned around and put on her headphone again.

"I-I don't know."-Chloe replied and turned to the other side.

"Don't answer that just because of the weirdo, I promise it'll be fun."-John got closer.

"Don't call her that!"-Chloe yelled and it made Tucker sit on his chair.

"Why didn't you accept?"-The DJ whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Dunno. Maybe I have more important things to do."-Chloe smirked.

"What things?"-The brunette didn't have a clue what is Chloe talking about.

"We had a arrangement, remember?"

"Oh, Chloe... That was before we broke up, I don't know..."-The DJ closed her eyes and turned around for a second.

"I still wanna do it. It was your idea after all."

"Do what?"-John-Tucker intervened, standing between the two girls again.

"Don't worry, Johny, I won't steal your girl... Again."-Beca smiled at Tucker darkly.

"You can't, even if you want, you already lost her."-John gave it back to her but the DJ asked anyway:

"Then why did you ask?"-Now Tucker couldn't answer this, it was obvious that he's jealous, even if there wasn't a reason for that.

"I... Whatever."-Tucker crossed his arms and sat back on his chair.

"So?"-The ginger turned her attention to the brunette again.

"I don't know, Chlo..."-Beca was about to turn her head away and end this conversation but Chloe didn't let her:

"Please?"-She made the puppy grimace.

"Are you serious, the puppy face? Okay, I didn't know it's that important to you."-The DJ smiled and made another try to end the conversation but again, but as far as Chloe is Chloe, she didn't let her until Beca said yes. It was really weird though. Why the ginger would ask her ex for something like that so beggingly? Beca thought it's about to time for her to found out the answers of this question and many others.

"Thanks, babe!"-The ginger hugged the DJ without thinking what is she saying again.

"Did you just... call me 'babe' again?"-Beca zoomed in her eyes and couldn't help but smile darkly.

"Fuck."-Chloe facepalmed her forehead and Beca laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I get you. It isn't easy to forget about Becky, I mean, look at me."-The DJ replied sarcastically and pointed at herself.

"The way you look like definitely isn't the reason..."-John-Tucker replied sarcastically when he sat back on his chair with crossed arms. That raised Beca's confidence to continue with the mocking comments headed to Tucker:

"God, I love making that guy angry!"-She smiled at him but he didn't do anything, just glared at her and avoided the eye contact between them. Chloe stared at the DJ for a second, waiting for the awkwardness to expire, and broke the silence again:

"So I'll be in yours in 20:00?"-She asked the brunette again.

"Okay, okay, just change the subject, it makes me feel awkward..."-Beca bowed her head.

"Yeah, me too, and I got basketball match in two hours. I must be focused, you know."-John-Tucker hinted to the redhead that she forgot about the match.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about your match... I know I promised that I'll cheer you in the audience but... You see."-The ginger put her hand on John's shoulder and apologied.

"That's odd, normally you call _me_ 'babe'... I didn't know you're talking about Tucky."-Beca said to the ginger, crossed her arms and smiled, satisfied that she made this up.

"It's okay, I guess. Next time."-Tucker replied to Chloe and bowed his head again.

"When the next time will be?"-She asked, because she hated disappointing people she cared about.

"Three months from now."-John-Tucker replied but his dissapointed face never changed. Chloe sighed and added:

"I'm sorry that I won't watch you this time but my gig with Beca can't be moved to another date."

"You're saying that the DJ weirdo is more important than me?"-Tucker questioned resentfully.

"Applause, everyone, he realized it!"-Beca said sarcastically, clapping slowly. The ginger looked at her hinting her to stop making sarcastic jokes. Then she turned to John, like nothing happened, pretending that the brunette didn't say anything and replied to him:

"I never said that and you don't call her that!"-The redhead almost screamed and she earned just an eyebrows raising from John-Tucker. Then Chloe paid attention to the DJ again and said to her with the same tone:

"And you stop making stupid comments and jokes, they piss me off!"

"But honey, I'm just trying to help you realize that you belong with me, not with that douchebag."-Beca replied jokingly, pointing at Tucker and it made Chloe sigh nervously. But John couldn't help but showing that he's offended:

"Hey!"-He screamed at her with angry face.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass today, Becs? I'm doing everything to make you feel better and not depressed of our break up but I can't get you!"-Now the ginger was up, just in front of Beca, who was sitting on her chair with her legs crossed on the desk. The DJ didn't have much time to consider her ex's words because another sentence followed: "First you're acting it sad, then you're like badass or something, then you're nice to me and all this over and over... Your attitude is confusing and it's different from what I know."-Chloe calmed down a little and sat on Beca's desk waiting for some reply.

"It's because I'm drunk like a... something very drunk, whatever... My point is that I'm out of my mind and... *sits next to the ginger* But I know that one thing is certain. Chloe, I can't loose you."-She placed her hand on Chloe's neck and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry about everything. Could you possibly forgive me and give me another chance?"-The redhead didn't know what to answer. Everything changed so fast... She just swallowed and sighed silently. She couldn't ignore the begging dark-blue eyes in front of her. The DJ wouldn't wait for her silent forever. Now there wasn't John Tucker, principles or anything. There were just two words in her mind: _Yes_ and _No_. Chloe just had to choose which of them to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bar „Unique" where Jesse worked at, Aubrey needed an advice from him what to do with the two girls. She wanted to help Chloe in any way but Beca's variable attitude makes things harder. When she arrived at the bar, Jesse was cleaning the bar table as usual and he was bemused in his thoughts, ignoring the world around him. Aubrey got near to him and said:

"Jesse!"-He turned his gaze to her and replied like he was just waking up from a dream:

"What?"

"Hey, what's all about, you looked like you thought a lot about something."-Aubrey questioned and placed her hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm thinking about Beca. I don't know, she was so depressed when she was here drinking. Like she really hit the bottom."-He sighed. "It's not fair towards her, we have to tell her that Chloe misses her too."

"No, Jess, you promised Chloe you won't say a word until stuff settle down!"-The blonde whispered nervously, looking straight in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah, I know."-Jesse moved his gaze to the table again and continued cleaning. "So you were there to keep your eyes on them, how's a going between Beca and Chloe?"

"Beca is acting weird but when I tried to punish Chloe, she defended her and took the guilt. She still loves her."-Aubrey chuckled at herself and nodded like she was sure about this all the time.

"That is great news, so we have a progress! Uh, but seriously, sometimes I wonder why are we so worried about them?"-The barman smirked back and acquired thinking face because he couldn't remember how his relations with Beca became so big. Maybe his mind was blurred a little because he drank two shots after Beca leaved. He didn't know why either.

"Let me think... Well, you're friends with her since she started at high school... You met her because she started to date Chloe and since I know Chloe, I wanted you to meet Beca to say what you think of her because I didn't approve her at the start."

"You don't approve her now either."-Jesse said jokingly and bowed his head. Aubrey glared at him and smiled. After 3 seconds lasting silence she sighed and continued because she remembered why she even came to talk to Jesse:

"Jess, I need an advice. Chloe was so hurted when she broke up with Beca... I don't know is she fine now... I really want to help her, but I can't read her mind, you know..."-Jesse laughed at her lightly and replied:

"So you think I can?"-Aubrey almost didn't understand what Jesse said because he was laughing at the same time.

"You are a barman, it's a part of your job."-Aubrey said jokingly and the two of them laughed while they were staring into each other's eyes. "I mean, Chloe spends hours here drinking, didn't she say anything?"-Jesse could feel how worried Aubrey was. He knew her better than anyone, he knew that she easily became worried.

"She was mostly crying, I barely could understood a word. Pretty sure it was about Beca."-The barman answered, just so he could make the conversation end and find an excuse to kiss his girlfriend and probably continue the conversation after that.

"Jesse!"-Aubrey smiled at the barman and poked his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. If you're as curious as you look like, information will coast you a kiss."-He looked at her with flirty eyes. She rolled hers and replied:

"Fine. Honestly, I was waiting for you to say something like that."-Aubrey smiled a bit, got near to her boyfriend and kissed him gently. He put his hand on her cheek to pull her closer. There were just brief smooches though, and not too long after that Jesse dared to involve his tongue but right at this moment Aubrey pulled back with bowed head and the barman could suppose that she blushed, but he couldn't see.

"What's wrong?"-He questioned.

"People are watching at us..."-Aubrey moved her head to look around, just so she could use the corner of her eye. Actually, the people who were "watching" weren't many and most of them maybe watched something else which is in the same direction where Jesse and Aubrey were.

"They're just jealous, babe. Jealous on how lucky I am to have such a pretty girl like you."-Jesse stared into the blonde's eyes, she smiled and blushed.

"No, I mean, they all know that I'm the bar's owner. It looks weird kissing the subs..."-Jesse's eyebrows raised. He looked offended but Aubrey was saying things like that all the time so he knew how to answer them.

"Subs, yeah? You know I'm your sub only here, but when we go home we both know who's the sub and who's the boss when we're having..."-Jesse chuckled like a perv but he couldn't end his sentence because Aubrey interrupted him:

"Watch it, Swanson. One more thing and you'll sleep on the couch!"-Aubrey warned whispering. Jesse's smile became bigger and then dissapeared.

"Just kidding. And people can watch at us and think that kissing it's a new way of saying 'Hi', who knows?"-Aubrey laughed lightly but got the two of them back in the conversation they were having at the first place:

"Back on the subject. I kissed you, now you must tell me what Chloe said when she was here."

"You got it. Let me think..."-Jesse moved his eyes to the above like he's trying to remember what Chloe's exact words were. "She had no clue how to get over Beca, it was the only thing in her mind. She wasn't drinking much, because drinks caused her an unbearable cough. Then she asked me for advice and I had to say something. The first thing on my mind was 'Move on and find someone new'. She thanked me and her mood changed, she seemed like she knew exactly who to date."

"John-Tucker."-Aubrey realized with crossed arms.

"Hey."-Jesse placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry about them. I mean Chloe. She'll be fine, I promise. She may seem like daddy's girl and stuff, but she's strong. I mean, she may be weepy sometimes but that is because she's too good person. She let the world crap on her and use her... What was my point?"-Jesse laughed lightly.

"Whatever, I got you."-Aubrey placed her hand on the bar table and acquired nervous thinking face.

"Babe, I can't help you other way. Don't torture yourself, I can't stand you like that. Go be next to Beca and Chloe and you'll be certainly sure that they're fine or not."-Jesse looked at the blonde's eyes with serious face and didn't move his gaze until she replied:

"You have a point. I'm going. Thanks, Jess."-Aubrey smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey, you know what to do if you really wanna thank me."-He winked at her when she was already at the front door. She just rolled her eyes and exited.

* * *

"Chloe?"-Beca questioned again when five mintues passed and no one heard a word from the redhead. John couldn't stop staring at the situation. He never thought that Chloe may pick Beca either, he was just scared of that she didn't say 'No' for so long. "I know it's spontaneous, and that I may not deserve you after all the things I did to you the last three days, but it was just because I'm hurting. And I know you are, too. Even if you deny. You basically said that if I apology, we'll be cool. I did, if I could say it a billion times I would."-The DJ moved her hand to Chloe's shoulder. And her begging eyes, bemused in the redhead's, they made things harder.

"Beca, I..."-It was the only thing Chloe could say when she took a breath but closed her mouth again right after. She sighed and started again when at the same time, Aubrey entered the room and stopped right where she were, when she saw what's going on. "I love you..."-The redhead continued hesitantly which made Beca expect something more:

"But?"

"But I can't be with you, I'm sorry."-The ginger put her bag on and stood up, ready to leave. The only thing she waited for was Aubrey to say that she can go. The blonde made her a gesture that she may go. And she made her way to the door. After she opened it, she looked a the dissapointed brunette for the last time and said as loud, as she could be heard:

"See you at yours tonight, Beca."-It was like Chloe almost gulped. The door closed behind her. She just like throwed Beca away from her life forever but didn't at the same time. The only reaction to what happened the DJ could give was a forced smile and the thought _Looks like hell decided to stay a little longer than I thought_ in her head. She couldn't make a move or even speak. Beca isn't one to feel pain. She feels hurt.

"I don't want to be the asshole to say it, but... I told you."-John-Tucker said quietly to Beca, he didn't want to make her angry, even though she already was enough. She groaned nervously at him but smirked satisfited. "Something's wrong... Why are you smiling?"

"Stuff isn't doomed yet. You heard her, we'll still meet in my place. I'll leave you guessing for what."-Tucker's face became confused and he asked:

"So you think you still have a chance to steal her away from me? But seriously, what is all about?"-The brunette smiled on the fact that she irritates John. She remained silent for a second to make the pressure more heated then replied:

"Nothing you'd give a shit about, it's our little thing... Between me and her. Something you'll never feel from her."-The DJ bowed her head smiling and thinking about things. Sometimes no one knows what's going on inside her head.

"Can you make that explanation clearer?"-John-Tucker replied even more confused and irritated.

"We're going to page through photo albums, you moron."-The longest silence for the day just started. Tucker's mouth remained open. Beca couldn't help but laughed lightly at herself. She stood up, put her bag on and headed to the door. "I gotta go now, girlfriend is waiting."-Beca winked at John which make him laughed with the _You're so fuckin' fooled that you make me laugh_ tone.

 _"_ She's not your girlfriend..."-He pointed with his head resting on his palm, a bit bored of repeating that all five hours since the detention started.

"The word you're searching for, Jucky, is _yet."-_ Beca winked and it made Tucker squinted but rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 _"I can't take back the things I said_

 _And I won't say that I regret_

 _Any day that I was yours..."_

* * *

 **A/N: 'Jucky' - A combination of Beca's nicknames for John T. ('Johny' and 'Tucky').**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _Wherever you will go_ by The Calling.

2. _Who knew_ by Pink.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The one with the rest bad news

 **A/N: So guys, there's something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. John Tucker is the character John Tucker from the movie Brittany Snow took part at: "John Tucker must die". So it's some kind of a crossover with him, but I decided to not describe the fanfiction as one because it's for one character only, so... Well, that was it, excuse me for not uploading new chapters, but I am on a vacation right now and it's hard to find time for writing. And also, Merry Christmas, everyone, I hope I upload the Christmas chapter soon (it'll be a flashback to Christmas 2014). That's all for now, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

After Aubrey warned Beca that she have to 'Watch it' and finish the 400 times writing that she _won't_ make fun of a _teacher_ in class, Beca headed to her place without pulling her head up again. She wanted everyone else to think that she's fine, even though she really wasn't. The only thing in her mind now was only Chloe's words: _I love you, but I can't be with you._ Great. Another confusing sentence from Chloe that the DJ had to understand the meaning of. If it did have a meaning... _Here's a subject for a conversation with the ginger_ ,Beca thought. She was with headphones on, listening to the last edit she made on her mix. Sometimes it's a curse to be that talented. Listening to two of her favorite, but so sad songs didn't help at all. Good thing that she was just on the beginning, so the mashup lasted less than a minute. And the brunette wasn't one to keep songs she uses in mixes in her playlist, so the only songs she had were her finished mixes and _Who knew + Wherever you will go._ Her house wasn't too far away now though. Beca could barely see a man staying on the porch, but the view was blurred. The brunette supposed that this man is her dad. But why would he meet her... On the front door? He friendly waved his hand and screamed something like 'Hi'. He never did that before. Something was happening...

"Chloe washed his mind too quickly..."-The DJ murmured on herself, supposing that the redhead is already in her house because she knew how Chloe affected people.

"Hey, dad... What's the matter?"-She greeted, showing her best smile in such situations.

"What do you have in mind?"-Dr. Mitchell replied like he had no clue what is his daughter talking about.

"Um, where would I start from..."-Beca's sarcastic comment made her father laugh lightly and bow his head. "So Chloe is inside."-The brunette recognized the ginger's shoes laying on the ground, next to the door.

"Uh, yeah. You better go talk to her."-Dr. Mitchell's face became serious. Things became odder with every second passed. Beca just looked into her father's eyes confused then slowly entered the room. Her room was on the next floor, so she supposed that Chloe is there. The DJ throwed her bag on the first stair, then put her headphones off. Beca headed to her room, preparing to see her ex and even talk to her. Right before she entered the room, the brunette sighed deeply. After that she opened the door to see the ginger sitting on her bed and holding the album full of their memories together. Now this idea looked really painful for Beca. Getting through her relationship with Chloe again sounded like something the DJ would cry about. Chloe dared to speak first:

"Come here."-She made a gesture to Beca to sit next to her, but before she did, the brunette asked:

"Will you finally tell me why were you insisting so much to do that?"

No response. The redhead just bowed her head and just pretended that she didn't hear her:

"Just come. Please."-Chloe's face was serious so Beca couldn't stubborn anymore. She just did what she was told. When the DJ sat next to the ginger, Chloe automatically hugged her, so Beca's head rested on her shoulder. The brunette didn't let the awkward silence between them last too long, so she just started with the questions she had in mind:

"First things first: Why did you come?"-Chloe didn't answer right after because she found the question offensive, although Beca was right to ask. It was weird.

"I suggest we look through the album first."-The redhead changed the subject and gave the album to the brunette so she had the honor to open it, of course.

"So you're still insisting to get me through this fucked up relationship all over again?"-Chloe pretended that she didn't hear the 'fucked up' thing because she wouldn't describe their relationship as one.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"It wasn't bad at all, that's the problem here. I get used to have you in my arms and kisses, not anyone else's."-Beca was staring in the nowhere with her face being neutral.

"I'm right here, the only difference is that _you_ 're in my arms."-Chloe joked, but for the first time the DJ didn't laugh on a joke she made up. Beca just glared at her then continued with what she wanted to say:

"But we're not a couple anymore, are we? Another question I want to know the answer of."-The redhead looked down to the floor and didn't think to respond. When her ex noticed that, she added: "I mean, I did anything you asked me to. I even apologized just so I can be with you again. You even made me make a speech about how much you mean to me, but all I earned was a reject."

"If you call a tipical apology speech..."

"If you call fights per day a relationship..."-The ginger turned her gaze back to the brunette and Beca could judge according to her ex's look that she's affected by the comment. Everything became silent. Beca and Chloe both sighed. The brunette didn't think about apologizing, she was too angry for that right now. She just simply opened the album and broke the silence after that: "I thought a lot about what you said before. 'I love you, but I can't be with you'... It's still running through my head and I can't get it. I believe that I at least deserve to know what did you mean with it."-The redhead groaned nervously and gave her ex a look before replying:

"I said I love you, but I can't be with you because I'm with John now. And I love him too."-She nodded twice fast to convince herself that she speaks right.

"But you can't love him more than me, can you? You know him since three days, you can't be even sure about anything to do with him. But you can trust _me '_ cause you know me for five years and we were dating for four _years_ , not three days like with him."-Beca could notice the anger and annoyance signed on the ginger's face, so she stopped talking and waited for some reply.

"It's not about time, Becs. It's... Whatever, it's not my duty to answer your questions, I'm not at interrogation here. If you don't need anything else I'm leaving."-Chloe attempted to stand up, but Beca caught her hand and didn't let her.

"I do, actually. I need _you_."-The redhead looked into her eyes for a moment. She couldn't resist those. Her only option was to sit back again.

"Do you want to start with the album already?"-Chloe asked calmly, holding the album which had the sign _'My best moments with my girl'._ When the ginger read it, she smiled thoughtfully and stood like that for a while. Beca also smiled on her reaction. They didn't realize they're getting closer to each other with every single second. "It's sweet."-Chloe finally spoken. The DJ smiled even harder and couldn't help but look into the redhead's face.

"Chloe?"-She questioned her and it made the ginger turn to her. Now literally just an inch was separating their faces. "Can I ask you for something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, we never had the chance to kiss for the very last time. I miss that."-Chloe blushed and moved her gaze away.

"We kissed before Stacie entered the room..."-She reminded.

"I wasn't ready then and I didn't know it will be our last one."-The brunette's face became serious for a little while.

"Bec, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a boyfriend now, it doesn't feel right..."-Chloe couldn't say that in the brunette's eyes, so she just looked away while saying it. Beca didn't care what the redhead said, she just got closer and kissed her. None of them stepped back. Not even Chloe.

 _And I know,_

 _the scariest part is the letting go,_

 _cause love is a ghost you can't control._

 _I promise you the truth_

 _can't hurt us now_

 _so let the words_

 _slip out of your mouth..._

The ginger even kissed her ex back a few times without opening her eyes. She tried to ignore the butterflies growing in her stomach, but she just couldn't.

 _So just forget about the world,_

 _be young tonight._

 _I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya..._

Of course Beca was taking advantage of Chloe as long as she could. She knew that the ginger's biggest weak spot is the DJ's kissing skills. She couldn't resist them.

 _Can you feel this magic in the air?_

 _It must have been the way you kissed me._

 _Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

 _I must have been the way..._

 _Today was a fairytale..._

But the magic didn't last forever. Chloe finally returned back to reality, where she chose to be with John, not Beca. She pulled back.

 _When your lips are on my lips,_

 _then our heart beats as one._

 _But you slipped out of fingertips,_

 _everytime you run..._

"What the hell was that?"-The ginger questioned.

"Our last kiss. Hope you liked it."-The brunette replied sarcastically.

"Bec, I told you it's not right. How am I supposed to look into John's eyes now? What I'm going to tell him?"

"How about _'I made out with my ex, so hit the road, Jack, I changed my mind'._ "-The redhead rolled her eyes with her face being serious which made Beca continue more seriously: "But, when it's such a problem, why did you kiss me back? A few times?"-The question made the ginger blush and bow her head before she actually answered:

"Because I have feelings. And I can't hide them independently how much I try to."-Beca wanted to smile, but she couldn't because she knew that Chloe is saying that because she wanted to get over her. It hurts when one tell you that he/she wants to forget about you.

"You don't want to hurt Tucker."-The brunette realized and Chloe nodded slowly. "Can't you tell him that you love me more?"

"If that's the only thing you're going to ask me I'm leaving."-The redhead stood up, but before she could head to the door, Dr. Mitchell showed up standing in front of it. He seemed serious and the situation became odder.

"Did you tell her?"-Beca's dad headed a question to Chloe without moving much. The ginger nodded her head negatively.

"Tell me what?"-Beca asked even more confused.

"It'll be better if she hear it from you, Chloe."-Dr. Mitchell bowed his head and made a gesture to the ginger to start explaining. The DJ turned her head to her ex, waiting for explanation.

"Bec..."-Chloe started, but suddenly stopped. The brunette's eyes were bemused in hers and the pressure was just too much. Beca supposed that maybe the news are too bad to be announced, so she started to think what the news can possibly look like. "Your parents are about to get divorced."

"What?"-Was Beca's first loud exclamation. "Dad?"-The brunette turned her head to her father again, waiting for a verification.

"Beca... Your mother and I didn't work out. And I wish I could turn back in time and fix my mistakes so you won't be in that position... I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's me, isn't it? The 'mistake' you're talking about. If you could fix that I wouldn't exist. Yeah, I also wouldn't feel as sad, betrayed and dissapointed like now, but how can I be? I wouldn't exist, I wouldn't feel _anything._ "-Beca bowed her head and tried to force and keep the tears inside her. Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. But in cases like this, even the person Beca loved the most couldn't help at all.

"You know I didn't mean that..."-Dr. Mitchell tried to come closer to his daughter, but she didn't let him make even a step.

"Yeah, sure, you never mean it. You always try hard to find a way making it through without any efforts. And you're chicken. You didn't even made an effort to tell me yourself about the divorce. You forced Chloe to do your dirty work."-A tear fell down the small brunette's cheek and her dad sighed deeply, resting his hands on his hips.

"I asked Chloe to tell you because I thought you'd like to hear it from someone you care about."

"I don't care about her."-Beca replied swallowing and it made the redhead's face become serious. "I _love_ her."-Now Chloe smiled lightly and blushed. She tossed her ex's bangs behind her ears and the brunette turned her attention to her: "So that's why you're here... It's not that you give a crap about me, you just feel sorry for me. Great."-The ginger bowed her head ashamed.

"And you're not together anymore... Sorry for that too."-Dr. Mitchell bowed his head again and nodded.

"Beca, I already explained you how things stand..."-Chloe intervened, but the brunette's father interrupted her right after:

"But there's one more thing you must know, Beca."-The DJ knew it's bad news again, so her only reaction was to groan nervously until Dr. Mitchell continued: "I met a new woman. Things are going well, and I may as well propose to her."-The brunette's eyes became wide. She didn't know how to respond for a while.

"When it started?"-She asked almost screaming. When Beca didn't hear any answer from her father, she made her question more clear: "Were you cheating on mom?!"-It was even louder than the first question. Dr. Mitchell sighed deeply and replied already pissed, but trying to keep his anger inside him and don't show it:

"Of course not, Beca! I met Sheila just two months ago and your mother and I thought to divorce a whole year ago."-After she heard it, the DJ had many questions she wanted the answers for right now. So she said them all in one time:

"So her name is _Sheila_? And you are telling me the news an year after they were actually on? What the hell is wrong with you, people!"-Beca yelled hand-gesturing so loud, so her dad stepped back because of fear and his eyes became wide with his mouth open. He never thought his daughter would be _that_ mad at him for the whole situation.

"Beca, calm down..."-Chloe intervened calmly, stood up and put her hand on her ex's shoulder, but the DJ pulled back and turned her anger to her:

"You stay outta this!"-The redhead sat on the bed again and left Dr. Mitchell deal with his daughter alone. Beca glanced at Chloe for the last time and then turned her attention to her father again, but with a calmer tone: "It's not the best time to tell me that you are leaving mom and you have a new girlfriend, you know. It's in just the same day I lost mine. Again."-The brunette's dad bowed his face with his eyes wide and his hands resting on his hips.

"Right, sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing!"-Beca yelled again and David Mitchell sighed moving his gaze to the above.

"Just let me in, Bec..."-He tried to move closer to his daughter, but she pushed him back.

"Get out of the room."-The DJ said with serious tone and a dead glare in her father's eyes. He didn't respond right after because he thought that Beca can't be serious about that. "I said _Get. Out. of the room_ , David!"-She repeated and called him by name on purpose. His eyes became wide for a little while. He nodded and murmured something like 'Okay', after which he left the room shutting the door after him. The DJ sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears inside her, be she just couldn't. It all started with one tear... then another... then a whole waterfall followed by sobbing. She didn't turn around to Chloe at that time. She didn't want her loved one to see her more weak than she was before. In the small brunette's room there was nothing to be heard for a long while except her crying until the redhead spoke:

"Beca."-She said calmly, but when Beca didn't turn around to pay attention what her ex was about to say, Chloe continued with a louder tone: "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"-The DJ glanced at her squinting like she tries to show that it isn't the right time for it. But all the ginger wanted was to help after all. She wanted to be there for Beca when there wasn't anyone else to do so. "Come here. I'm telling you, you'll feel better."-She added, motioning to the brunette to come. Beca glared at her with her eyes filled with tears. She sighed and headed to her hesitantly because she really needed someone to hear her out. She sat next to Chloe and the redhead's arm wrapped around her, resting on her shoulder. The DJ couldn't stop crying. It felt like the whole world was against her and the only question in her mind was:

"Why?"-She exclaimed sobbing and one could hardly understand her. The ginger looked down on her and waited for her to continue. "From all 7 billion people on the Earth God decided to ruin _my_ life! Did I do anything wrong, Chloe?"-Chloe had some things in mind that prove that Beca _did_ something wrong, but she preferred to keep her mouth closed:

"No, Bec, and it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Such things just... happen."-Beca turned her gaze to her and gave her a look. Like she wasn't in mood for cliche quotes. The brunette calmed a bit, although the tears wouldn't stop coming out. There isn't a way to stop a waterfall. The DJ sighed and continued with her justified pitying:

"Am I alone, Chloe? Because I feel like I am. Why is everyone leaving me?!"-She exclaimed. This was the time when it hit Chloe: In her arms was Beca, but now she was a dissapointed Beca, sad Beca, broken Beca... Whatever it was with her, she didn't feel like the same. Chloe knew it's _her_ fault and duty to do anything she can to bring the old DJ back.

"No."-The ginger answered after some time sighing. She looked down at the brunette and continued: "As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone."

* * *

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _The words_ by Christina Perri;

2. _Beauty and the beat_ by Justin Bieber;

3\. _Today was a fairytale_ by Taylor Swift;

4\. _Give your heart a break_ by Demi Lovato.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The one with the Christmas flashback

9:00 PM. Chloe decided it's final time to leave Beca alone with her thoughts so she can put it together and go to sleep without being half asleep on school. The ginger placed her ex on the bed with her head on the pillow, ready to fall asleep in any minute. Chloe headed to the door, but her gaze stopped immediately on the shelf next to the door.

"You kept it?"-She asked in the deep silence pointing at a snow globe, which was actually the only thing on the shelf.

"Of course I did."-Beca replied half asleep with her eyes already closed, but she knew exactly what was the redhead talking about.

"Why is it the only thing on the shelf?"-Chloe questioned even more interested while she couldn't look away from the snow globe and stop smirking.

"Guess the other things I have aren't that important to me."-The brunette replied already standing behind the ginger with her arms wrapped around her. Chloe knew she had to pull back, but how could she? She was remembering the most romantic moment in her life and she was creating a new one.

"I remember when I bought it for ya."-She turned around to her ex smiling.

"Me too, how can I ever forget it?"-Beca replied with her head resting on the ginger's shoulder.

 _—_ _Christmas 2014—_

 _"C'mon, Chloe, we'll be late for the Christmas party!"-Beca said to her girlfriend and sat next to her on the couch._

 _"Just a second, babe, I'm finishing the Christmas cards."-The ginger replied nervously, writing as fast as she could._

 _"I still don't get why are you sending cards every year..."-The small brunette sighed wrapping a hand around Chloe and layed back on the couch._

 _"Beca, this is how you tell your family you love them and you wish them the best. You must start doing it too."-The redhead looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes with serious face then continued writing even faster._

 _"Okay, but for example, you don't have to tell_ me _you love me because I can see it every time I look at you. I hope it is the same when_ you _look at me."-Chloe didn't answer. She just smiled as she was staring into the DJ's eyes and started to laugh after some time. "Why are you laughing?"_

 _"You would laugh too if I say something like that. You're so ridiculous."-Beca frowned but chuckled after that._

 _"I wouldn't laugh because you're ridiculous, I'd laugh because you're adorable."-The brunette said flirty, although she knew her sentence didn't make much sense, but she figured it's worthy enough for a kiss. The ginger scoffed rolling her eyes. Beca placed her hand on her cheek pulling her closer and pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss. It didn't last long though, because Beca remembered that they actually were in a rush because of the party in her middle school. It was the school's policy to invite students that already graduated it to celebrate on every Christmas. Beca had a chance to go on this party for four years, but she wasn't that social person back then and she didn't have a reason to. She had no friends, a boyfriend or anyone she wanted to meet again. Maybe because then she wouldn't let anyone pass through her walls. Until one day Chloe appeared in her life. "Now we have to go, the party is in half an hour!"-The DJ started to speak again in the tone she started that conversation with._

 _"Why are you insisting so much? You hate parties... and being with people in general."-The redhead replied jokingly. Beca gave her a look and continued talking without caring if her words have something to do with what her girlfriend said or not:_

 _"C'mon, look at it from the good side: we'll have fun at a Christmas party, we'll play Christmas games, gain some Christmas spirit and then we can come back here and have some Christmas sex..."-Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes moving her gaze away for a moment._

 _"You're unbelievable..."-She exclaimed. "And how the Christmas sex is different from the regular?"-The ginger questioned._

 _"It means having sex on Christmas. You can't say that isn't special."-Chloe scoffed again and finally resigned._

 _"Alright, let's go. I love partying alone, but partying with you is even more fun."-The redhead smirked and it made the brunette blush and bow her head._

 _"You wouldn't be bored in party with me for sure."-Chloe frowned and tilted her head, knowing exactly what her girlfriend meant with that._

 _"No, you won't get drunk."-Beca frowned and whined:_

 _"But babe..."-She tried to protest with the childish tone in her voice, but these didn't work on the ginger._

 _"Don't babe on me, I won't let you. You become unstandable when you're drunk."_

 _"You mean unstandably adorable."-Beca corrected her. Chloe rolled her eyes and replied:_

 _"You don't have to be drunk to be adorable. In fact, you can do nothing, but be adorable."-Beca chuckled and pulled back. The brunette could flirt with her girlfriend like that forever, but being with her at a party is more important._

 _"As much as I love talking to you, like you said, partying with you is more fun so..."-Beca looked down and Chloe smiled saying:_

 _"Okay, okay, we're going. Just remind me to send the cards on our way back here."-Chloe stood up and put the Christmas cards in her purse._

* * *

 _The middle school's building wasn't too far away from Beca's place though. But it was hard for the two girls to walk and flirt with one another at the same time. While the two of them were walking, Chloe was talking about how she spent Christmas in her family when she was a child and Beca wasn't one to listen to stories about family, so she kept the conversation with jokes between her girlfriend's sentences._

 _"Okay, but enough about me."-The redhead said after some time. "You never told me how you spend Christmas with your family."-She added._

 _"Oh, that's very easy."-Beca cleared her throat and continued: "Usually is only the three of us: Me, mom and dad and we eat grilled chicken for dinner on the Christmas Eve."_

 _"You eat grilled chicken?! On Christmas Eve?!"-The ginger exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, sometimes we order pizza, depends."-The DJ replied like she was saying something completely normal and not odd at all._

 _"Wait a sec, pizza?!"-Chloe got even more surprised and indignant of how there're people who don't observe the tradition and she just couldn't agree with that._

 _"I know, it does sound crazy now, when I said it on loud."-Beca squinted and looked to the above._

 _"Did it ever sound normal?"-The ginger said jokingly and it made the brunette scoff at her. "You know Beca, you must come over in my place some Christmas. So you can gain some of this 'Christmas spirit'."_

 _"Trust me, I have enough Christmas spirit."-Before Chloe could even think of what her girlfriend meant, they were somehow already in front of the school's doors. There was a poster with the sign 'Merry Christmas' on it and garlands wherever you look. The couple entered the school and right after that they saw stalls with different things on them: From Christmas tree toys to gingerbread treats._

 _"What the hell is all this?"-Chloe asked._

 _"Christmas bazaar."-Beca read the signboard not so far away from them. The girls started to make their way through the crowd and look at the stuff on the stalls. This bazaar was maybe the best place to find the best gift for your loved ones. The choice was undefinable!_

 _"Oh, Bec, look at it!"-Chloe pointed at a small snow globe with brunette Snow White in white dress singing in front of Santa's house. It didn't seem like there's another like this globe at the bazaar. "This brunette Snow White reminds me of someone."-The redhead added while she was wrapped in Beca's arms._

 _"I don't know what are you talking about."-The brunette smirked blushing._

 _"I never saw another snow globe like this. It's so beautiful. I wanna buy it for you."-Chloe motioned to her purse, ready to put out some money and buy her girlfriend the snow globe so they can remember this Christmas forever._

 _"Chloe..."-Beca was about to tell Chloe how she don't have to and etc., but she was cut off immediately from the redhead:_

 _"No, don't try. If you like it, I'll buy it for you."-She insisted and she was already holding ten bucks in her hand._

 _"Well, I do like it."-Beca replied with a smile on her face, staring at the globe._

 _"Then it's decided."-Chloe chuckled proudly that she basically could stop searching for another present for the DJ. "How much is this globe?"-She asked the seller._

 _"5 dollars."-He replied._

 _"There you go, sir."-The redhead gave the man the money. He smiled and put the snow globe out of the showcase, put it in a Christmas shop bag and gave in gently to Chloe._

 _"Merry Christmas."-He wished her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back and replied:_

 _"You too."-The ginger nodded and took the shop bag. Then the two girls stepped away from the stall, so Chloe could gift Beca the snow globe without being interrupted from someone from the crowd. She gestured the small shop bag to her girlfriend with a huge grin on her face._

 _"Thanks."-Beca replied with bowed head chuckling after she took the bag. "I'll always keep it."-The redhead nodded and also bowed her head without being able to stop smiling. "Oh, no..."-Beca murmured when she saw a poster on the door for the staircase. Then she ran to it with Chloe following behind._

 _"Cancelled? They cancelled the party?"-Chloe exclaimed indignantly._

 _"I know!"-Beca replied with the same dissapointed tone. "They can't do that! Not on Christmas!"-She got closer to the door and read the poster's label once again, hoping that the written isn't true._

 _"Oh, Bec, I know how much you wanted to go..."-Chloe placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder compassionately._

 _"No, Chloe, you don't understand! This Christmas was supposed to be special for us! I wanted to make it special... but now everything is ruined..."-Beca bowed her head and cleared her throat trying to fight the tears that wanted to come out. No one, not even Beca herself thought she can be that emotional about something._

 _"We don't need some stupid party to make Christmas special! The special thing is that I'm with you. And when we're together, no matter ij what conditions, it will be always special."-Chloe placed her hand on the brunette's cheek to pull her face up. "Look."-She motioned to the garland that was above the poster and one of its ends had fallen hiding some of the words of the label and was right above Beca and Chloe. "We can pretend the garland is a mistletoe."-Chloe continued as her fingers were intertwined with the DJ's._

 _"Okay."-Beca smiled as her girlfriend got closer to her and kissed her hard on the lips. The brunette put her tongue inside the redhead's mouth causing Chloe butterflies. They separated not too long after that both with heart warming smirks._

 _"Merry Christmas, Becs."-The ginger said as she was smiling at the shop bag Beca holded._

 _"Merry Christmas, Chloe"-The DJ replied in the same tone and already forgot about the party and every other problem._

—Present spring 2015—

Beca and Chloe were both smiling after she remembered that cute moment. Chloe pulled back of her ex and turned around to her so she can face her.

"Beca."-She started hesitantly with her face already serious. "These are memories I'll never forget and that I'll keep with me forever. But as much as I don't want to loose you, I can't be with you right now and I hope you understand that. I need some time to think about it and I promise I will. Until then I'd really love to be friends with you and keep these special relationship we share."-The brunette didn't dare to say a single word as she was listening to what her ex said.

"I don't want to loose you too."-She replied after some time with bowed head and undifferent look on her face she tried to keep and don't put any emotions in it. "I missed you every second when we were separated and I don't want to be away from you. It's true that it will hurt me a lot being friends with you and nothing more, but I'll teach myself loving you without staying between you and John."

Oh, right, John. That was someone Chloe totally forgot to think of today. Perhaps she was too concentraded with Beca that she forgot to think of anything else. But somehow she didn't miss thinking of her boyfriend anyway.

"So, we're good?"-She asked after these thoughts passed through her mind.

"Yeah, of course."-The DJ replied keeping her neutral and calm tone. Chloe nodded hesitantly and exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter and more importantly the Christmas flashback. For the present part, I did anything to make it as positive as I can, but whatever, you know I don't write stories with unhappy endings :) Leave review if you like the story and let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The one where they're just friends

 **A/N: So guys, this is the last chapter I upload until new year because I'm like crazy overwhelmed with work to the top. I hope you won't be mad at me about that and I hope you understand there is no other way. So I wish you to enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll upload the next one the sooner I get free time and I promise it will be a lot longer and particular than this one (maybe something like chapter 3).**

 **Chapter alert: Some really coarse language included.**

* * *

The next day was another day at school. It was a great possibility for Chloe to stop worrying about Beca at least for a while because she knew that the DJ won't come. She was considering their conversation last night over and over thinking did she do the right thing by telling her ex they can't be nothing more but friends for now. Once or twice she wondered whether to stay with Tucker or not and if she did, would it feel right. Surprisingly, even for her, it didn't at all. But the redhead hated hurting people without a reason so leaving John wasn't an option for now.

The first class she had was History. Just great. She couldn't even concentrate in the lesson and stop thinking about Beca because History was boring school subject for her. Now Chloe was in front of the door, just about to enter when she sighed and closed her eyes. So many things happened to her for these three days and she couldn't even stay calm anymore before she tells herself to do so. She opened the door and entered with her head bowed. When she pulled it up to face the teacher and greet him, for her worst surprise she saw a peaceful Beca sitting on her desk with her headphones on, doing something on her phone. Chloe came closer to her desk that was in front of her ex's, hoping that Beca won't notice her until the class start. Having that in mind, she heard a voice from behind sarcastically saying:

"Well, hello to you too."-It was Beca saying it without lifting her eyes up from her phone. Fortunately, she seemed to be her old rebellious self again. A big relief felt through the ginger's body when she thought about the option to not have to help the person she loved but can't be with because of another person get through divorce between her parents. Chloe smiled on that and didn't move from her chair until a tall brunette asked her to give her a way, so she can reach her desk.

"You don't even sit here."-The ginger whispered to her, hinting her to go away. Stacie smiled in a way that irritates the redhead to death. But she couldn't protest anymore because the bell rang. She just let Stacie sit next to her without saying anything, knowing that a disaster is just about to begin.

"Students."-The teacher started the lesson holding his pointer as he walked the way from his black board to its end and back. "Today we'll continue with exploring American history, especially American presidents. So write down the title of the lesson 'George Washington - the first american president'."-He pointed at what was written on the board.

This was the time when Chloe stopped listening and when Stacie started a conversation with her:

"Grumpy after a break-up, huh?"-The tall brunette rested her hand on her head so she can fully face the ginger who couldn't avoid her now.

"None of your business."-She replied with unsure tone and fear in her eyes. She wasn't in mood to talk about her ruined relationship, especially with the one who ruined it.

"I heard you found a new bae to walk after you. I have to meet him sometime, to wish him luck with you."

"Hilarious."-Chloe scoffed and the conversation died for a moment, when Stacie wasn't prepared to continue.

"You know that it's my policy to date anyone in school, right? Or at least in our class, I'm not such a whore."-Chloe moved her gaze away after she didn't get Stacie's point and wasn't even interested in doing so. When the brunette noticed she looses her audience, she continued: "And this class includes your girlfriend."-The ginger turned back to her. "Excuse me, _ex_ girlfriend."-The redhead's face became serious and even Beca started to listen what she could when she realized they're talking about her. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to get with her. So don't get in my way or I swear I'll make your life a nightmare."

"Are you threatening me?"-Chloe asked through laugh about how hollow Stacie sounded.

"Yeah. And I'm not kidding. Do you remember Jousy Fellon?"-The brunette questioned and it made the redhead squint.

"No."

"Exactly."-Stacie nodded smiling meanly.

"Whatever you do, you don't have a chance with Beca. Remember when she dated a dumb girl that brings it on?"

"No..."-Stacie squinted hesitantly without quite getting Chloe's point.

"Exactly."-The ginger nodded smiling like the brunette did before. Stacie rolled her eyes as she moved her annoyed gaze away. Just when she tought she rid of all problems, Chloe was proven wrong by the teacher who got near to her and Stacie and said:

"Beale, I don't know if you've noticed, but you wouldn't stop talking since the class started."-He looked at her angrily.

"But sir..."-The redhead tried to protest and explain what happened, but she was cut off immediately by her teacher:

"No buts, Beale! I don't know what's with you lately. Yesterday you'd have a D, today you won't stop talking with Conrad."-Chloe bowed her head as Beca was watching the situation calmly from behind. "That's not a good end of the year for you. I won't let you ruin your whole education because I know you're smarter than this."-The ginger thought he would stop after this sentence and continue with the lesson, but he didn't. "I must do something to remind you how tough it gets when you stop caring about your education. And Mitchell knows that best. Go sit next to her, Beale! I'll move you again from there when you start getting good grades again."-Chloe was just staring at him hoping that he'll leave her alone and forget immediately about what he just said, but again, she was proven wrong. He was patiently staying in front of her with his arms crossed. Stacie was sitting next to her the same way also waiting for her to leave. It didn't take long for Chloe to realize that it was exactly what she wanted. She whined, took her school bag and made her way to the desk next to Beca's. It that same time she noticed that there wasn't any other occupied desk in the brunette's range. Maybe because nobody wanted to be around her because even if Chloe didn't want to admit that, her ex girlfriend was some kind of a bully in the school. Or at least she remembered she was before they got together. This was the time where the redhead remembered how many sacrifices Beca made for her so she can be happy.

"There we go. Now Beale, if you talk with Mitchell I'll move _her_ next to Conrad and leave you in the range alone. I'm curious do you remember why Mitchell was separated from the others this way?"-The teacher tilted his head to the ginger with his hands on his hips.

 _Man, this guy won't leave me alone_ , Chloe thought.

 _Man, this guy won't leave her alone_ , Beca thought tilting her head back.

"I see you're not responding. Whatever, you'll know the answer of that question very, very soon."-The teacher pointed at the redhead then returned back to his desk and his lesson. Now Chloe's head was full of thoughts again. They were all about Beca. If there was a reason why the ginger wouldn't move from her desk was her. And now Chloe hated Stacie even more for talking to her on purpose so she'd have to move to Beca and spend the most awkward moment in her life. A few minutes passed and Chloe thought everything will end like that - with her staying motionless and stare at the black board without making any contact with the DJ next to her. But she was proven wrong for the billion time this day. Beca took her hand without asking for permission and interwined their fingers as their hands were under the desk, although everyone could see they're holding hands. The redhead could feel her heartbeat speeding up more and more with every second her hand passed in Beca's. When she saw the teacher doesn't pay attention to her anymore, Chloe turned to her ex quietly and whispered whining:

"What. are you doing?"

"I think I'm holding your hand right now, but I can't ever be fully sure, can I?"-Beca replied with her ususal sarcastic peevish tone.

"Why are doing it?"-Chloe made her point clearer.

"I heard what you and that bitch Stacie were talking about. She'll be jealous and ashamed to bother us ever again."-The DJ replied staring in the redhead's eyes smirking. "But if you're that disgusted of touching me why didn't you pull back? Just like yesterday when we made out. I know you miss that."-Beca got closer to her and whispered.

"I already answered you yesterday. I do love you, Bec. I know it doesn't seem like it, but the only reason I agreed with your dad to help you get over their divorce was that I know how much it hurts when a person you love betray you."-The DJ got confused and her only reaction was squinting. She didn't understood that Chloe was basically saying that she was hurted when they broke up. "Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore. I see you're making it through the divorce without me."

"What?"-Beca said through laugh which confused the ginger. "I'm not even close to be over the divorce. Chloe, do you think I'm that selfish to make obvious that I suffer and prevent you from being happy?"-Chloe was just mind blowed. She knew Beca better than anyone else. But she never thought she'd pretend to be fine just so she can be with John and don't suffer with her. Because it was exactly the right word for Chloe to describe how when the brunette is sad and broken to the ground, she is sad and broken too.

"I never thought you'd do something like that."-Chloe bowed her head and got ashamed that she didn't do something like that for her ex girlfriend when they were still together.

"Yeah, well..."-Beca moved her gaze and then the ginger remembered they're still holding hands.

"Beca, we're still holding hands."-She pointed out smiling.

"Oh, now I can't even hold hands with you? I thought friends do that too."-The DJ pulled back and crossed her arms.

"Sometimes, but you still have a lot to learn about friendship."-Chloe was laughing now and there was no one to stop her.

"Then teach me. Tomorrow, if you're not too busy with the..."-The DJ had another thing to say, but she was cut off:

"It doesn't matter. I know I'll have time for my bestie."-The redhead smiled and poked Beca.

"So now we're besties? Great."-The brunette replied sarcastically and Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness when the bell rang again. The two of them stood up of their chairs and headed to the door holding their bags, like all the other students did. When they all were already outside, Beca noticed Stacie standing in front of her. Right then she remembered her conversation with the redhead and how she ruined her relationship. Suddenly, the only emotion that was ruling her was the anger. She pushed Conrad so they can be face to face.

"Hey!"-The DJ said in that same time. "I somehow remembered you ruined my relationship and therefore, my life. I didn't have the chance to greet you for that by kicking your ass because my mind was too blurred from all the alcohol I drank because of you. But I'm not drunk anymore."-Stacie was just standing in front of her with crossed arms with tired and annoyed face while on the other hand, Chloe was right behind Beca trying to put all these sentences her ex said together.

"Oh, I was hoping you'll think about sleeping with me first."-Stacie replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I will sleep with you."-The taller brunette raised an eyebrow. "Over my dead body! You dirty little skank! You didn't even apologize for all the shit that you done to me and my girlfriend!"-The DJ was now screaming insanely loud. She didn't know why she was doing all this. Probably this is what a break up and a divorce cause to a 18 years old person.

"Your _ex_ girlfriend."-Stacie said without feeling threatened at all.

"I'll tell you what..."-Beca was about to go near to the other brunette and maybe punch her or something, but Chloe got between them.

"Beca, no! Look at yourself! That's not even you anymore! It's some beast going to hunt! Look at me, please remember who you are."-The redhead intervened with the tone the DJ was using as she was looking at her ex's eyes. Beca stayed quiet for a moment and it looked like she calmed down.

"I can't remember something that was already destroyed. _We_ were destroyed, Chloe! Now the one to blame is going to pay for that."-Now Beca tried to pass through the ginger, but she wouldn't let her. "Get out of the way, Chloe."-She added calmly.

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you become like her. You don't want to be like her, do you?"-Chloe replied still screaming. Without paying attention to what her ex said, Beca repeated with anger in her eyes:

"Get. Out. Of the way, Chloe."-It sounded calmly, but the redhead knew a bomb was about to blow up.

"Alright, I will. But remember one thing, Beca. Those who cause bad things to other people always get reached by the consequences."-Beca nodded slowly as Chloe moved away of the way. The DJ got closer to the other brunette and said:

"I'm your consequence."-She punched Stacie in the face and smiled at how she groaned. "Now let me gain mine."-She added after a silence. "Chloe, bring Mr. Simons here so he can detain me."-The brunette asked her ex to bring the history teacher.

"Why?"-The ginger was quite confused why Beca would betray herself. She tought if this is a test or something.

"Because it's final time for me to understand that my actions have consequences. Now I have to stand them, like you said."

"At least you understood a part from what I said."-The brunette and the ginger laughed, looking at each other.

"Now go."-Beca motioned to Chloe to do what she was told to. The redhead nodded hesitantly and leaved the scene to bring the teacher. When he and the ginger got back, the first thing he _yelled_ to her was:

"Beca Mitchell! You're in such a trouble! Detention! Today after the classes and tomorrow!"-He left right after that. Perhaps Chloe had told him what happened before she brought him here. Stacie rolled her eyes at the situation and left. But Beca wouldn't go the detention tomorrow though. She had somewhere nicer to be.

* * *

 **A/N: And I also hope it's okay that I basically made Stacie the biggest monster slut ever. I just see her as one in this story when maybe in the real script she's not** ** _that_** **much (and of course I can't see her as a monster in the script). And guys it would be great if you leave a review because I really don't know what do you think about the story and if what I do with it it's okay. Your mind is important to me :)**

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **JustLettie:** _"_ _This story is so weird_ _lol but like a glod weird_ "

 **Um, I hope that's good and... it's about to get weirder, but I hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The one with the birthday party

 **A/N: Hey, you all! I didn't think I was going to make it, but somehow I did! Here's the next chapter :) Let's say this is my gift for you for New Year! (And Happy New Year, by the way). And I know I promised it will be longer, but I noticed that shorter chapters are more readen, so I made a compromise: some parts of the chapter are long, with many explanations when other are shorter with 1-2 sentences for explanation. I hope you like it (and I'm sure you will because you're all awesome) because I worked a lot on it. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Wednesday night. The one where Beca promised herself she won't get angry and forget about what happened with Stacie. Even if she had to pretend, Beca would do her best to not ruin this so important day for Chloe. She had many things to be aware of. She had to learn how to control herself from getting angry or jealous when the girl she loves the most kisses someone else. And she had to learn how quick because she was already in Chloe's yard when this thought crossed her mind. She didn't forgot that the redhead still wanted to teach her how to be a friend. It's hard to be something when you know you can be a way more than that. And it's hard to be something you're not and you can't be. But it's your duty to try. Beca told herself she won't be mad about her parents' divorce or sad because she lost a part from herself. No, who is she fooling - when she lost this one she lost all the others. Now she told herself she'll try to be happy for this part when it's no longer hers. The brunette headed to the door when she saw something she mustn't see. She just couldn't believe it. It could be seen through the window how John Tucker was making out with a girl. But it wasn't Chloe. For the first time Beca wished to be. What was she going to do next? She couldn't tell in this moment. She couldn't even move from where she was in this moment. To calm herself down, the DJ thought it would be the best to just enter and forget about her troubles, like she wanted in the first place.

Chloe's house was quite big, Beca convinced herself in that when she entered. Sure she had been here before, but now she thought it was like a century ago. And the party inside was as huge as the house. There were people that Beca didn't know. The DJ had two things in mind to do: To find John Tucker and ask him what's going on, even though she didn't have the right to or just find Chloe, give her the present and hit the road to her place without coming over ever again. Yeah, there was no way this is going to happen anyway. So the brunette agreed with the plan just to find Chloe and give her the present and after that, who knows. It took her much time to find the ginger's bedroom. She needed time to orientate in a house full of people wherever you look. Man, did Chloe just had a lot of friends or she just let total strangers join the party. Whatever it was, Beca could swear there were over a 50 people in that house and you barely could make a way to anywhere. Oh, there it is - the redhead's bedroom. It actually was the first room on the right, but the sign 'Belongs to Chloe' was hiden by a bunch of students Beca met once or twice walking down the hall. She turned around for the last time to try to find out where is Tucker. Oh, there he was - still in front of that window making out with the same girl, probably the first one he found hanging around "lonely". She definitely wasn't right now. Suddenly, he pulled back from her and saw Beca staring and him and his eyes became wide. She didn't know what to do, so without thinking much she made her way to Chloe's to room and entered without knocking or anything. She closed the door behind her and when she turned she found the ginger laying on her bed with a bottle in one hand. Before the silence broke, Beca thought Chloe already know about her boyfriend's little affair and this is her way of 'getting over it', but the DJ was proven wrong when her ex started to speak:

"Hey! You had a door open!"-She screamed with ridiculously drunk tone and the same smile on her face.

"Are you drunk?"-The brunette asked with wide eyes and worried tone as she started to enter the room because she never saw Chloe drunk before, so she figured something bad has happened.

"No."-The redhead denied, but it was hard for someone to trust her listening to the way she said it. "There just was too much jiggle juice and you know..."-She added and laughed after that with no apparent reason. "What's inside this tiny envelope?"-Chloe asked, pointing the birthday gift Beca had for her. "Tiny..."-She repeated. "Well, that's an odd word, isn't it?"-The brunette nodded awkwardly and replied:

"I don't know if you still remember after all this jiggle juice, but your name's Chloe and you have a birthday today."-She explained sarcastically.

"Hilarious, Beca, tell me what you got me."-The ginger said seriously and gestured to Beca to come closer and give her the envelope.

"You remembered my name? That's a progress, keep going, girl!"-The DJ exclaimed excitedly with her hands in the air, but sure she was sarcastic. Her comment made Chloe roll her eyes.

"I'm not _that_ drunk and you know it, but you're just too afraid to show it!"-The redhead rhymed still incredibly cheerful like a child, but with a cute tone, though.

"Your cheerleader-like rhyming makes me hesitant."-Beca continued with being sarcastic.

"C'mon..."-The ginger said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, but close your eyes first."-Beca motioned to Chloe to close her eyes. Chloe squinted confused. Even though she was drunk, she knew that doesn't make much sense.

"Why?"-She finally asked.

"Just do it."-Beca said insistently, but when she saw that she won't make it through with commanding, she added: "Please."

"Fine."-The redhead sighed and closed her eyes. Her attitude changed so many times in this conversation that Beca started to feel like she couldn't say what her ex will do or say next. Maybe that was the feeling of talking to a drunk Chloe. The brunette put out the medallion she had for the redhead and wrapped it around her. Chloe smiled when she realized what is the present like.

"Open them."-Beca chuckled as she was sitting on the bed next to the ginger, face to face with her. Chloe opened her eyes and they stopped on the medallion that was in heart form, saying 'Always'. The ginger giggled as she was staring at it.

"What is 'Always' for?"-She asked when she faced the DJ again.

"It means that I'll _always_ be there for you when you need me, no matter in what conditions. And always means always, Chloe."-Beca's face became serious when she looked straight in those bright blue eyes she used to call her girlfriend's. They stood like that without moving for another minute or two, just enjoying the moment. But the brunette didn't want things to become too big and the situation to look like she's taking advantage of the drunk Chloe. "Whatever, but what John got you?"-She changed the subject.

"Nothing."-The redhead moved her gaze to the below and tried to force a smile. "He apologized for that though. He told me that he was too busied with basketball matches and he promised he'll make it up to me."-She added sighing.

"He proved he's a pig once again."-Beca turned around and murmured, but Chloe was just too close so she heard her, but wasn't sure if she heard right:

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."-The brunette's eyes became wide when she realized what she said and what her words leaded to.

"What do you mean by 'again'?"-Chloe questioned squinting.

"Nothing, I just hate him very much."-Beca lied, stood up and turned around with her back turned to Chloe. "You're tired, you better rest here a little before you come to the party."-The only thing that the brunette wanted now was to exit the room as soon as possible because she started to think she's about to get busted.

"I'm not too tired to know that something's with you. Tell me what."-The redhead was now sitting on her bed watching her ex. The DJ knew that there was no point of trying to get rid of the situation when Chloe was already curious to find out, but she still tried:

"I'm fine, really. Well, as fine as _I_ can be..."-Beca placed her hand on the door nob, but she didn't open the door. Something was stopping her and that something was the wish to spend more time with Chloe on her birthday.

"Is it because it's too painful to be with me because you still love me?"-Now the drunk Chloe was speaking. The sober Chloe wouldn't say something so out of place, although she was half right. Beca was mostly afraid that if she tell Chloe, she'll start to hate her or blame her for that, or, in the worst case, she won't believe her and again, she'll hate her forever. Not telling the redhead was selfish, although, like Chloe said, it was too painful to be with her, but being without her was even more painful.

"Well, that is just a small part of the whole thing."-The DJ looked straight at the door nob and was still wondering why is so hard for her to open the door and leave.

"The whole thing? So it's that big that it became 'a thing'?"-The ginger continued with asking and the more she asked, the more it was hard for Beca to not lie to her.

"It can wait, it's not important."-The brunette lied again. "And I need to go outside to catch my breath."-Beca opened the door, but when she was just about to exit, Chloe's voice stopped her:

"Wait, Beca! Stay with me. Please."-The DJ sighed and turned around to face her ex. She approached her and sat on the bed next to her.

"So."-Beca started. "Did you like the present?"-She forced a smile, avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

"Sure I did! It's the best I got today."-The redhead wrapped her arm around the DJ's neck and rested her hand on her shoulder. Beca felt even more threatened in Chloe's arms because she had the weird feeling that the more she's closer to the ginger, the more the chances are bigger for her to slip out the stone. Maybe for the first time the brunette felt uncomfortable being that close to Chloe. Even to a drunk Chloe, who won't remember anything after that anyway, but still... She didn't know why either. Perhaps she just felt guilty that she keeps such a big secret from the person she care about the most.

"Chloe?"-Beca broke the silence and waited for the redhead to face her before she continued: "We're kinda cuddling."-She added awkwardly and moved her gaze to the opposite of Chloe.

"So?"-The ginger smiled at how ridiculously cute her ex looked, even when she was playing it shy. The brunette didn't turn around to Chloe again because she couldn't think of an excuse and look at the ginger's eyes in the same time, because that was disturbing her thoughts and makes her feel even more guilty and uncomfortable.

"Well, uh, because we're friends and... Actually can friends cuddle?"-Beca didn't asked that only to change the subject. She really wasn't much into what friends can do and what they can't. Chloe laughed lightly at the question. The DJ's inexperience can also be cute.

"Only if they are really close friends. And you know, girls. It can rarely be seen two boys cudling or hugging because, you know, they're boys. I can't get them, but this is how things stand."-The redhead explained.

"Aha."-Beca nodded with a thoughtful face.

"Hey, now I remembered that I promised to teach you what friends can do and what they can't."-The ginger's face shined when she said that. She needed something to talk about with Beca, so the brunette won't leave.

"Chloe, you're still drunk. Do you think you can handle this with your blurred mind right now? Because I don't want to find myself kissing Jesse tomorrow only because you told me that I can do so."-Beca replied jokingly, trying to find another excuse to leave. Chloe scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I'm never too drunk to teach you a lesson for Relations class. I promise you I won't put you in ridiculous situations."-The ginger placed her head on the brunette's shoulder. Beca laughed lightly and bowed her head.

"Okay, I guess I won't feel hurt if I listen."-She replied sarcastically.

"It's good for you to learn something more about friendship. For all those years living you had only me and we weren't even friends before we started dating."-The DJ nodded her head and smiled at herself when she couldn't help but start to think about the time when she and Chloe were still together. It looked so far away in the past when it was just four days away. Four days in which so many things changed.

"So how are you going to teach me about _everything_ to do with friendship?"-Beca finally spoke again.

"You'll ask me questions and I'll answer you."

"Oh, okay, let me think..."-The brunette placed her hand on her chin and looked to the above, thinking of things she always wondered about friendship. With the right encouragement, the questions started to pop up immediately: "Okay, so this whole thing started with that I holded your hand. Will you tell me when friends can hold hands and when they can't?"-The redhead squinted and thought of where to start from:

"That's one of the most controversial things about friendship, actually."-The ginger started. "It really depends on the person we're talking about, but in general, I'll say no. Holding hands is mostly inherent for people in love, you know, lovers and the younger kids."-Beca smiled on what Chloe said when she got the irony in her sentences. Holding hands was really tipical for her and the girl she used to call her girlfriend.

"Saying such things makes you look like a distributor of Wikipedia."-The DJ noted jokingly.

"Are you making fun of me?"-The redhead asked a little offended, although she knew that Beca has a point.

"No, of course not, I just admire on how wise you look. I just can't believe it, you're already 18. My _friend_ is 18. I'm sorry, I'm just used to use 'girlfriend' instead."-Beca replied and apologized for the weird way she pronounced the word 'friend'. She wasn't used to use this word when she had to describe Chloe. She never thought this word will ever make her become silent after she start to think about it. Four days passed away after these thoughts started to cross the brunette's mind and she had the feeling that they'll never go away. Not until she get back with Chloe which was... quite impossible for now.

"I'm sorry."-The ginger murmured unconfidently, deeply knowing behind that drunk mind that her words are out of place, but probably there were no other. It would be better if she just stay silent or change the subject.

"Yeah, whatever."-Beca said, trying to be neutral but serious and play it cool. But Chloe could always tell when she's sad or secretly happy. Maybe that was the reason why she was the only person the DJ truly loved and allowed to her heart. To her inexperienced, deep and dissapointed organ that keep her alive and they call heart. "But I always wondered can friends kiss, I mean, on the cheek or somewhere else but the lips? And of course..."-Beca was about to say the other parts of the body friends probably can't kiss, but Chloe felt that and cut her off, wanting to avoid the awkward moment. Because, if you're Beca Mitchell's ex girlfriend, you'll gain too much of these.

"I guess mostly prima donnas do that. And some girls."-She smirked on herself and bowed her head. The brunette smiled on her ridiculously and noted:

"Wow, from what you say, I understood only girls have the cool features in friendship. Too bad for the guys though. But I don't care what guys do anyway, I'm a girl."-She said with her sarcastic tone and it made the redhead scoff with the 'You're unbelievable' tone.

"You kinda sound like a sexist."-She joked, trying to break the ice between them and make things more easy to take.

"I'm not a sexist."-Beca protested with a serious face that you still couldn't take seriously. "I don't hate guys and I'm not gay."-The last thing got Chloe's attention and made her worry a little. "You're the only exception."-The DJ added staring at the ginger who was with open jaw just mind blowed. Beca closed it and giggled. "I guess Tucker don't say such romantic things to you, does he?"-The brunette didn't know why, but she acquired the sneering tone suddenly when she remembered who John Tucker really is and how he pretends to be someone else in front of Chloe. The anger in Beca raised even more when she realized that the redhead can be so blind. She wouldn't miss any of the DJ's disadvantages, but she'll be completely blind for Tucker's.

"No, actually between me and John doesn't go very well."-The ginger replied confused that this conversation can turn in such a direction and bowed her head.

"Nothing new under the sun."-Beca noted with serious face and moved her gaze away. She tried to keep the anger inside, but she couldn't stop herself from realizing how unfair everything was. She was the one that deserved Chloe, but she couldn't have her just because of some guy that doesn't give a crap about her and he wouldn't think twice but broke her heart.

 _'Cause I like you, maybe I'm just like you.  
Holding on to something that we know we cannot hold or fold.  
It seems we just can't forget._

"Why did you start sneering suddenly?"-The redhead asked pulling back. She was confused and just thought Beca is about to change, to resign with the fact that she moved on.

"I forgot, Chloe, why did we start doing this?"-The brunette asked rhetorically without paying much attention to what her ex said before that. She was too busy paying attention on her needless anger.

"Because I wanted to be friends with you and I don't want to loose you as a person in my life."-The redhead explained still not getting what was all this for.

"'You don't want to loose me', what is that even mean?! If you don't want to loose me you'll fight for me and be with me, not with that asshole Tucker!"-Beca almost screamed and was already up of the bed. Chloe did the same and faced her.

"You know it's hard for me to hurt people, I don't want to hurt him..."-The ginger replied with the same tone her ex was using and in the same moment remembered the time when they were fighting at the prom and almost forgot the times that everything between them after that was fine.

"You don't want to hurt him? You _can_ tell him that it's all over, look how easy you did it to me."-The brunette pointed at herself and headed to the door. Oh, how wrong she was... It wasn't easy for Chloe at all, it was the hardest thing she ever done. And maybe getting over her was even harder, not far from impossible. She just didn't want Beca to know that, she wanted her to think that she's fine when she really isn't. Only Jesse and Aubrey knew the thruth, which Chloe was know wondering why she kept from the DJ for so long. The redhead followed after her ex and the two of them stopped to catch their breath.

 _You're stuck on me, you don't know why,  
Can't leave me anytime you try.  
They say that everybody cries,  
So don't think twice 'cause it's alright._

Beca and Chloe both sighed and looked to the above after they calmed down a little. They couldn't tell what caused this fight and why, the brunette only knew that she was angry about John Tucker or something like that.

"I say we join the party."-Beca spoke after some time and pointed to the door, looking at the ginger who initially answered the glance, but then instinctively moved her gaze away.

"Finally something we're on the same opinion about."-Chloe said irritated, opened the door and exited. Beca rolled her eyes and followed after her.

"Let's start with 'Guess the song' already!"-The two girls saw Bumper inciting the crowd and walking around it, asking each person he knew if they want to play. "Okay, who will play?"-He turned to the whole crowd again and rubbed his hands one in another. A few students from Beca and Chloe's high school raised their hands, including Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Benji and that Luke guy from the radio station Beca work with. "That's good, but something's missing..."-Bumper added squinting. "Oh, Chloe, of course!"-He pointed at the redhead. "You have to play, you're the one with the birthday! And plus, you know lots of songs."-He said to her and she rolled her eyes raising her hand showing that she'll play. "Okay, now we need another person that has experience in modern music..."-He started to spin around, searching for a face in the crowd he can match with music. Beca made a bet with herself about when he'll realize he's searching for her.  
"Oh, right, tiny creative Beca, how could I forget?"-He approached her, but she wasn't too happy to see him because she hated when someone called her small. "I heard good things for you, Luke talks about you all the time!"-He said nodding his head fast with his arms crossed. At that same time Luke bowed his head with his arms also crossed. "So... Will you play?"-Bumper raised his both eyebrows.

"How can I ever miss it?"-The brunette replied sarcastically and crossed her arms too.

"That's a spirit! So, let's allocate the teams. Anyone mind if I allocate them?"-Bumper asked the whole crowd and when no one said a thing, he continued: "I say the first teams are: Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy, Benji and Luke and Beca and Chloe. We'll make teams with the rest of the crowd next game. And I will be the host. Any objections?"-At this moment Beca and Chloe looked at each other like they we're trying to ask one another _You'll go or I?_ , but for some reason none of them spoke. "Good. The rules are simple: First, teams play 'Rock, paper scissors' (you all must pick a distributor for your team to play), so we can decide which team will start singing a song and all the other teams have to guess it. The team that guess the song earn 2 points which I'll write down on this sheet of paper *puts a sheet of paper out of his pocket* and starts to sing another song that the other teams have to guess and all this continues until some team score 10 points."

"But, dude I can't sing."-Luke noted.

"That's the beauty of this game, Luke because each team can pick someone to sing the songs and someone to guess them. But of course you can guess in sync, I'm just saying."-Bumper explained and Luke motioned to Benji, making clear who will be the one to sing.

"Wait, but what if two or more teams guess the song in the same time?"-Beca questioned squinting.

"That's a good point, deejay, but I thought of it already. If two or more teams guess a song in sync each of those teams have to name 5 songs with the same category that the song to guess had and the team that name them first win the points. For an example, if the song is _I'll be there for you_ by The Rembrants, which is a theme song, the songs you have to name must be theme songs. But don't worry, every time before you start naming I'll make clear what's the category. So, are there any more questions?"-Bumper explained fast and asked when the whole crowd had that confused gaze like they didn't understand a think from what he just said. "Okay, then let's get it all!"-He yelled like they do in wrestling matches and it made the crowd cheer. "Now I hope you picked your paper-rock-scissors team mate because we're getting started with the 'Rock, paper, scissors' match that will decide which team will make this game interesting!"-Bumper clapped his hands motivatingly and motioned to the teams to approach him and start "fighting". Beca and Chloe didn't pick who to play, but Beca was the first to go to Bumper. She was about to face Fat Amy and Benji. The host told them to start and they quickly made a circle around him and the only thing all the other team mates could get from the match was their screaming of _'Rock, paper scissors!'_ per three seconds. About a minute passed when finally someone was out of the game - it was Fat Amy.

"Amy, I told you you can't go far using only rock."-Cynthia Rose said to her after she wrapped a hand around her neck.

"I know, I know."-Amy replied dissapointed of herself. Now the match was between Beca and Benji, they both seemed to be good at this because there wasn't a winner for another three minutes. Before it finally was.

"Benji wins the challenged 'Rock, paper, scissors' battle! Any second from now he can start singing the song that all the other teams have to guess."-Bumper screamed loud and expressively so everyone can hear him because he wasn't a real host, he didn't have a microphone. "And oh, I almost forgot."-He added a little before Benji and Beca were already next to their team mates and ready to start. "When you guess a song, you have to name the song's name and all the artists that sing it. If you don't, you loose a point. And also one more thing: when you sing, you don't have to sing the whole song, of course. You must sing at least three sentences of it. If you don't have them or you can't think of three sentences, you loose a point. But if any of the other teams interrupt you before you have all three sentences with naming the song, you don't loose point. If none team guess your song and they all say they are "giving up", your team wins two points. Benji, you may start now."-Benji cleared his throat and started:

 _"Because you live and I breathe._

 _Because you make me believe in..."-_ He was about to continue, but he was cut off by his team mate:

"That's cool, we'll get them with Jesse McCartney."-Luke smiled, but then he realized he told the other teams who sings the song.

"Duude!"-Benji pointed out.

"And one last thing."-Bumper interrupted. "If you say the artist that sings the song or its name inadvertently, it's your own damn fault and the other teams can still guess."

"Oh, I got this!"-Chloe screamed. "Isn't it _Because you..._ "-She was about to say, but she was cut off immediately by Fat Amy:

" _Because you live_ by Jesse McCartney!"-The blonde screamed jumping. Bumper nodded in approval and she squealed of happiness, jumping up with Cynthia Rose.

 _"On the other side of the street I knew_

 _stood a girl that looked like you._

 _I guess that's deja vu, but..."-_ Cynthia Rose sang a little after that, but she was cut off before she had the chance to continue:

" _Drive by_ by Train!"-Beca screamed against her.

"That's correct!"-Bumper screamed back and now the DJ and the redhead were those that squealed and jumped hugging. They couldn't help about that, independently how much they were mad at each other.

"I know I've been a fool since you've been gone

I'd better give it up and carry on

Oh, my love

'Cause living in a dream of you and me

 _Is not the way my life should be."-_ Chloe sang. Fortunately for her team, there was silence. There was nothing more than mind blowed faces.

"Oh, oh!"-Luke screamed when he started to remember that song. "It's _Born to make you happy_ by Britney Spears!"-Chloe bowed her head dissapointed and Bumper said, this time more calm:

"Yes! So for now we have two for Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, two for Beca and Chloe and two for Luke and Benji. Wow, what a tie."-He wrote the score down at the paper and squinted. Luke smiled facetiously and whispered something in Benji's ear. Perhaps it was the song they were going ro perform.

 _"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim

 _Fire away, fire away."-Do I hear that I think I hear_ , Beca and Chloe both thought and looked at each other. They never thought they'll hear this song again since 8th grade when they met and sang it together in the shower. It was their first good memory together and the reason they started dating. It was something they'll won't forget until the rest of their lifes. Beca and Chloe smiled at each other and it seemed they are in peace again. They'll both admit that hearing this song was some kind of a sign, maybe that they mustn't fight and try to get over their troubles together.

"It's _Titanium."-_ They said calmly in sync after some time without being able to move their gazes away from each other. "...by David Guetta feat. Sia."-Now Beca was more than certain she can't tell Chloe about what John Tucker did. In her opinion, the redhead deserved to be happy on her birthday. And if sometime someone had to tell her that her happiness is ruined, that wouldn't be Beca.

* * *

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _Just impolite_ by Plushgun;

2\. _I'll be there for you_ by The Rembrants (Friends' theme song);

3\. _Because you live_ by Jesse McCartney;

4\. _Drive by_ by Train;

5. _Born to make you happy_ by Britney Spears;

6\. _Titanium_ by David Guetta feat. Sia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The one where Beca mustn't tell

 **A/N: What's up, weirdos? I hope I'm not too late with this chapter, I was trying to finish it as fast as possible. Next chapter will come up in a week or something like that, because vacation is over and I'm back at my responsibilities. And I think it's final time for me to explain why the chapters' titles are just the number of the title when the actual titles are in the document's self. It's on purpose and I'm simply doing it because titles don't fit in 's title box, but that's okay. Anyway, you know I really appreciate reviews, so it will be the best if you share your opinion about the story (answers of reviews are in the below of the newest chapter uploaded. In this case, this one). Now enjoy :)**

* * *

A couple days after Chloe's birthday party, after John's secret, after the fight and the make up. It was the next monday after all these things that happened in just one night. One night, that Beca couldn't stop think about. How quickly everything happened and how quickly it passed away. The DJ didn't hear a thing from the ginger since then. She locked inside herself and wouldn't let anyone to her until she rethink things over. And over, and over until she figure out what to do. She was mostly thinking about Chloe, but to solve her problems and decide whether to tell her about John or not, she needed to be away even from her. The more Chloe tried to be next to her, the more Beca was afraid to be around her. She was afraid that she'll mess things up with her with starting a needless fight or accidently tell her the thruth about Tucker who maybe was at second place in Chloe's list of people she cares about the most. If something like that happens it would ruin the brunette - her and the redhead, and the new relationship they started to build together. In this period of time Beca needed to come back to herself, she did what she was the best at - pulling back. She already made a scenario for her about how to act when the ginger is around and she's asking her questions about what's the matter with her and etc. She even became better at not showing that something is bothering her, but to fool someone that knew her as good as Chloe, she had to work harder. This monday Beca woke up and in normal conditions, she wouldn't care about going to school and her father wouldn't force her to. He knew she needed time alone and he would explain to the teachers the situation (he didn't know the actual reason Beca didn't want to see anyone, he thought it's because of the divorce). The divorce was just the top of the iceberg. Yes, if this day was like all other days of the year Beca would spend it in her room, alone. But it wasn't. It was the only day that Beca shouldn't be away from Chloe. So right after she remembered what day it is, the brunette grabbed her phone and decided to call Chloe and tell her she's sorry about neglecting her for these four days and maybe she would suggest her they to go out somewhere and do something special, in a special day like this one. Beca dialed the ginger's number and waited until someone pick up.

"Hello?"-The DJ could hear her ex's voice from the other side of the line. Chloe definitely wasn't expecting a call. Especially from Beca.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm sorry I pulled back from you for these four days, I just needed to be alone for a while. And um, happy anniversary."-The DJ replied knowing that the redhead will start yelling at her about how could she do that to her, so she prepared for it.

"You remembered!"-Chloe exclaimed of joy like the last sentence was the only thing she heard. "I can't believe you remembered! I was actually just going to call you, to ask you whether you feel like watching a movie with me so we can celebrate?"-The ginger added a little hesitant. She wasn't asking Beca out in a while.

"I'd love to."-The brunette smirked on herself. "You sure that Tucker won't mind?"

"Of course, I already asked him. I'm really glad Beca. I missed you."-Even though Beca wasn't somewhere around her in this moment, Chloe couldn't help but blush.

"I... I missed you too."-The DJ replied, surprised that she'll ever hear something like that from Chloe again, since they broke up. It was really confusing and before Beca could get back to herself thinking about it, there was some long silence between the two girls. "So we're going to watch the movie in the cinema or?"

"No, no, I have it on a DVD. Shall we say I'll wait for you around 19:00?"-The redhead asked.

"Yes..."-Beca replied and squinted. "Should I bring something or?"

"No, Beca, bringing yourself is good enough."-Chloe flirted and almost squealed of joy that she finally hears the brunette's voice.

"Um, so what's the movie?"-Beca changed the subject after she thought Chloe's words over. Was she dreaming? What was going on with the ginger?

"It's a surprise. For now, I can only tell you it's romantic and a comedy. You're going to love it, don't worry."-Now Chloe was talking in this high voice she uses when she's happy.

"Chlo, it's a movie. You can make me watch it, but you can't make me love it."

"Beca..."-The DJ could imagine the redhead tilting her head and giving her a look while she was saying this.

"Okay, I'll love it."-The brunette said fast with her eyes wide of confusion how this call went. Chloe giggled and replied:

"See you then. Wear something sweet."-The redhead giggled again after that and hanged up.

Beca put her phone away and breathed out deeply.

 _What just happened,_ she thought. " _Why was she acting like that? Like we're going on a date or something. Maybe she wants me back? No, she would tell me... But the flirting part was too weird, like... Oh my God, she knows about John! That's right, she knows and she's testing me! But I shouldn't say anything because if she isn't and I spill out, things can go really awkward. So I have two probabilities: A, she knows and B, she wants me back. And now I'm basically talking to myself."_

 _Sunday came and went so quickly_

 _Now you say you want me back,_

 _you will hold on despite my cons._

Before she goes to Chloe's, Beca decided to take a nap. She had like eight hours to sleep, so she can spend more time resting and preparing herself for the big night. But before actually going to the redhead's place, the brunette desperately needed an advice from someone who knows how relationships work. She didn't know anyone who did, but she had Jesse, which is close enough.

* * *

18:30 the same day. The DJ was dressed up in her newest clothes like Chloe wanted. She bought a bouquet for the redhead as well despite the fact that Chloe didn't want anything. Beca just couldn't help it, she got used on buying her ex stuff. And there wasn't more appropriate day for this. Now Beca was sitting on a chair at the bar, waiting for Jesse to come. She knew he usually brings boxes with beer bottles inside in this time of the day to load the bar for the night. Not too long after the brunette arrived, she saw Jesse entering carrying the boxes inside and left them where he stands to serve the bar's guests.

"Hey."-He smiled at Beca when he pulled his head up and started to clean the table.

"You could tell me if you needed some help with those."-The DJ replied pointing at the boxes.

"No, that's okay. I lifted much more heavier than these."-Jesse turned around to the boxes then back to Beca.

"Show off."-She said jokingly and he scoffed.

"So what brings you here? Any more troubles in paradise?"-He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can say that. Today is my anniversary with Chloe and she invited me to watch a movie with her. The thing is that she acted really strange, she was flirting a lot."-Beca explained and Jesse nodded his head with his eyes on the table.

"May I note that you two are not together so technically you have no anniversary and you don't have to celebrate it."-The barman said sarcastically.

"I need an advice, not statistics."-The brunette replied and Jesse couldn't help but laugh and bow his head.

"I can't give you an advice until you tell me everything. Because I have the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."-He looked at Beca's eyes with serious gaze. She swallowed and her eyes became wide. She was hoping that he'll change the subject after some silence, but he didn't. His blaming eyes were creeping the DJ out. Jesse had all he needed to become a cop.

"Okay, okay! I confess! There _is_ something I'm not telling you, just stop staring at me!"-She couldn't resist the pressure and she really needed to discuss with somebody what she saw four days ago. Keeping secrets wasn't one of Beca's biggest talents anyway, but if she couldn't keep it from Jesse, how could she keep it from Chloe?

"I knew it. Now spill the stone out."-Jesse crossed his arms and continued being serious.

"Okay, here's the thing. Four days ago was Chloe's birthday. And when I was about to enter her house, I saw John Tucker making out with some other girl. I can't tell Chloe because it would ruin her and maybe my friendship with her."-The DJ was doing her best to not look at Jesse's eyes because she knew they will blame her.

"You would want she to tell you if it was the opposite. But she probably wouldn't believe you after all those things you've been through. And the fact that you hate Tucker won't help you to sound authentically either. So I'm telling you to not tell her. Let her find out herself. But if she did, promise me you'll tell her you knew before her."-Jesse gave Beca a look she couldn't avoid. He was unconditionally for the thruth and he was doing his best to make all the people around him good and honest. He hated lies and secrets.

"I promise."-The DJ said nodding her head. He stared at her for a little while and moved his gaze.

"Okay. Now about the "date"".-He changed the subject and used the quotation marks. Beca rolled her eyes and made him a gesture to continue. "Whatever she says to you, whatever she does, don't kiss her, don't touch her and don't do anything to her. She may be going through a rough path with John and subconsciously running back to you for solace. But you mustn't take advantage of her, remember? She needs a shoulder to rest on, not Tucker's substitute."-Beca looked down and nodded. Being away from Chloe wasn't easy and now when she had the chance to be with her she had to give up on that. "Good. And my other assumption is that she already knows and she's checking if you know something, she wants to crack you. But if she does, make sure she knows because if she doesn't, you'll spill out for nothing. Now go because you're going to be late."-Jesse gestured to Beca to leave, but before she turned around, she remembered something:

"Wait a minute, I didn't tell you when is my meeting with Chloe. How do you know that I'm going to be late?"-She squinted.

"I-I don't."-The barman's eyes became wide. "I'm just guessing because most dates start from 19:00 or 20:00."-He added barely moving a muscle of his body.

"I'll leave this like that. But if I find out you know something..."-She pointed at him, but remembered she's really going to be late. "Whatever, I'll deal with you some other time. I'm rushing."-The DJ left the bar running and Jesse felt a big relief. She didn't know that Chloe also comes here to share things with him.

* * *

At 18:55 Beca was in front of Chloe's. She holded the bouquet in two hands and was nervous as hell. She knew that the rest of her life depends on this night. The brunette rang the bell and the redhead opened up immediately and as usual, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Becs! You came earlier actually..."-Chloe stopped talking when her eyes fell on the big bouquet. "I told you to not bring anything..."-The smile dissapeared.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, but I couldn't help it. This beautiful bouquet just reminded me of you and I couldn't not buy it."-The ginger smirked as she was still staring at the flowers. Beca remembered she probably had to give it to Chloe and she did.

"It's really beautiful. You shouldn't..."-The redhead replied and the DJ rolled her eyes. "Come in, make yourself comfortable!"-Chloe gestured to Beca to enter. "But close your eyes."

"Why?"-The brunette asked.

"Just close them, c'mon, I'll navigate you..."-Beca sighed and did what she was told to. Chloe placed her hands on her shoulders and moved her to the inside. She made the two of them sit on the couch and the DJ could hear a sound from an envelope that the ginger was moving closer to her. "Open them."-Beca opened her eyes and saw a big envelope standing next to her, between her and Chloe.

"You hired a limo to take us to the prom, you bought me this super cute medallion for my birthday that I couldn't stop wearing since I got it and I also wanted to buy you something so..."-The ginger explained.

"Chloe, this isn't just something, these are original Dr. Dre's new 'Beats' headphones!"-The brunette exclaimed. "They should've cost you hundreds, how do you know I wanted them?"-She put the headphones out of the envelope and put them on.

"A tiny little bird told me."-Chloe winked at Beca which made the brunette move her gaze away and change the subject:

"So what's the movie?"-She tried to ask the redhead in the face without looking suspicious while Chloe wouldn't put the grin on her face away. She didn't reply, she just took a DVD from next to the TV and got back next to Beca, holding it in hands.

"It's called 'Mean girls' and it's a classic. There's no way you haven't heard of it."-The ginger was holding the DVD so Beca can also take a look on it. It was with its box that had four female characters on it.

"I'm going to disappoint you. I've heard only the title somewhere, but never watched the movie."-The brunette shrugged. Chloe groaned and placed her hand on her mouth.

"You haven't watched it? Well then it is my duty as your friend to tell you everything about it before we watch it, so you can at least now what is all about before you fall asleep when we actually start watching it."-The ginger got even closer to Beca so she can be sure if her ex is listening.

"Yah, that happens a lot. That's why I make music. Because music is never predictable."-Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Let's see if you can predict what will happen in this movie after I tell you more about it."-She smiled and gestured to the DJ to hold the DVD with one hand, so it can be between them and they both can see the picture of the characters. "So this is Cady."-She pointed at a redhead on the picture and didn't continue until she's fully sure that Beca also saw her. "She moved from Africa in an american school. The big thing in the movie is that she likes Aron, but he's not in this picture. But you know, she can't be with him because he's the ex boyfriend of the leader of the clique she's at. Her name is Regina. After she finds out about Cady's crush on Aron she fucks her up and gets back together with him. But she cheats on him and Cady knows, but she can't tell him because she's not a gossip girl and you know, the idea is he to find out "himself", so Cady and her friends can ruin Regina's life. Although Cady accidently tells Aron, but he wouldn't go out with her because she became a clone of Regina. So she had to fix up the mess she've done before getting together with Aron."-The redhead was speaking so fast that Beca could barely understand her a word at the beginning, but after she put all words together, her eyes became wide and she replied:

"Wow. This sounds incredibly familiar."-Beca realized when she found out how alike the movie's script was with the situation she was in now. She realized she in Cady's position and that Chloe is in Aron's, like John is in Regina's. Was Chloe trying to hint Beca that she knows or all this is just the biggest coincidence ever?

"What do you mean?"-The ginger looked straight in the DJ's eyes. Beca got panicked. She prepared for everything else, but eye contact was her weakness.

"Uh... um... Nothing, I was just..."-Those were the only words she could say without moving her gaze away from Chloe.

"Beca, is there a problem?"-She asked right away.

"No."-The brunette said barely moving a muscle of her body.

"Bec, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, we'll make it through it together."-Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee. That didn't help at all for Beca's calming down.

"Chlo, it's not important. It can wait, I promise."-The DJ nodded.

"You said that four days ago when I asked you! I'm tired of waiting, Beca. I want to know what's with you."-Beca didn't reply. She figured silence is the best way to avoid Chloe's questions. "Will you tell me?"-The brunette nodded her head negatively. "You know, friends don't have secrets from each other."

 _It's not my secret, I don't have the right to share it_ , Beca wanted to say to justify herself in some way, but she remained silent and looked away instead.

"Is it the reason you stood away from me, Beca? This thing you're keeping from me?"-The ginger continued. "Tell me what it is, it can't be that bad!"-She almost yelled.

"Yes, it is that bad, Chloe, that's why I can't tell you!"-The DJ used the same tone her ex girlfriend was using.

"At least tell me what is it about!"

"I can't tell you anything, Chloe, it'll be better if you find out yourself! I'm doing it for the best!"-The fight ended for a while so they both can catch their breath. "But you know what? I'm not gonna fight with you because I don't want to. I don't want to fight _with_ you, I want to continue fighting _for_ you. I'm never gonna give up on that. Maybe you should think over more about those things about me that you know, over those that you don't."-The redhead sighed as she was staring at Beca's eyes. In this moment she took back something she lost long ago. Her trust for Beca. "Shall we start with the movie?"-Chloe nodded and put the brunette's bangs behind her ears. The two girls were so close to each other that they could kiss and in other conditions Beca would go for it, but she remembered she mustn't take advantage of Chloe.

"Do you really care about me that much?"-The ginger asked almost whispering. The DJ nodded and smiled. Chloe leaned to kiss Beca, but Beca pulled back.

"In fact, I care about you that much, that I wouldn't let you ruin your relationship with Tucker despite that I really want to kiss you. I want even something more though, but perhaps I'll just have to wait for my turn."-She fondled the redhead's cheek.

"You are a good person, Beca Mitchell. I hope you know that."

"How can I forget it when the reason for it is always around?"-The brunette asked rhetorically and smirked. Chloe bited her lip and started the movie. The whole time through it, the two of them used to accidentally touch each other's hands in the popcorn bowl and look at one another after that. It was pretty awkward for them but romantic in the same time. Two things that they were totally okay with since they started dating.

* * *

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _Just impolite_ by Plushgun.


	9. Chapter 9: The one with all the thruth

Chapter 9: The one with all the thruth

 **A/N: So hi, guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload any new chapters for so long, but you know, good things take time :) I'm going to ask you again to leave a review after you read this chapter if you want, because I really don't know how you feel about the story when we are just two chapters away from the end (there will be other two after this one). I'm going to say it in the last chapter, but why not now: It was great writing again. I feel more confident about my writing and about the readers. You know you guys are the best. Now enjoy.**

* * *

After the movie night, Beca and Chloe became closer than ever. They went out more often and Chloe never asked about the secret again. Beca felt a big relief of that. Today it was thursday, the same week, when the graduation was tomorrow. The brunette recieved a really strange message from Chloe about that they have to meet in the school yard, at their place. Beca knew _exactly_ where it was. There was a small hill in the school yard with one tree that says "B + C" on it and this sign was fenced with heart. Beca notched it four years ago, in the same day they started dating, thinking that it will be like this forever. The DJ sighed thinking of this, when she gently touched the "C" and couldn't help but smile. Then Beca decided to think about why Chloe would want to meet her, so the time of waiting for the redhead go by faster. But she couldn't think much about it though, because she saw the beautiful Chloe approaching with her head bowed, being adorable as always. But something wasn't right - she looked really worried.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."-She said without making eye contact with Beca as she put her bag away and rested back on the three.

"It's okay, bright eyes."-Beca replied neutrally, writing the last word of her last homework down. Usually she wouldn't write homeworks, but if she wanted to graduate with something else but an F, she had to do at least that.

"What's that?"-Chloe asked through a light laugh, talking about the thing that the brunette just called her.

"I don't know."-Beca lifted her head up and squinted, like she didn't pay attention to what she said. "It just came up in my mind. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's sweet."-The ginger smirked and bowed her head.

"Yeah."-The DJ nodded in approval, making eye contact with Chloe, but then looking away again. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt like this day was one of the days she prefered to take it easy with Chloe. She cleared her throat and continued: "So what is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Beca..."-The redhead used this tone she always uses when she's going to say something really bad that she did, or that happened to her. Beca knew this tone perfectly. Then she realized what is all about. "John said he's cheating on me."

"What?"-The brunette tried to give her best surprised face.

"Then he said different things why we can't be together anymore and then..."-Chloe suddenly stopped to try to stop the tears in her eyes from flowing out. "He broke up with me."

"Chloe..."-Beca placed a hand on the ginger's shoulder, showing how bad she feels for her. Which she didn't have to pretend, she hated seeing Chloe sad. But in the same time she got that Chloe may already know if Tucker told her that she knew about the cheat. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, he just basically said that I have to be with you."-The redhead looked up at Beca with her eyes wide. The DJ sighed and bowed her head, trying to force a smile to cheer Chloe up, but it looked more like a grimace. "And the weirdest thing is that I don't feel really sad about that, not even close to be prostrate. It shouldn't be like that, I should've feel like this is the end, you know?"-The ginger turned to the DJ, secretly searching for support.

"Well, you didn't really love him, so..."-Beca pointed out without deferring the fact that it isn't the right time for being her sarcastic self. Chloe gave her a look like she meant: _Really? We'll discuss this now?_ And that one look helped Beca remember that she was supposed to be the _friend,_ that is always there for Chloe. "What did he say, actually?"-Chloe looked away and cleared her throat becore she started to speak. It was a hint that the story will be long.

 _—A day ago—_

 _It was one of those days when John had a basketball training in the gym. Beca went to go home long ago, she wouldn't stay with Chloe who was watching John on every training of his. It was too much for her. The redhead was sitting on the bench, resting her head on her hand, watching the game with annoyed face. She only cheered along with the crowd when Tucker scored. She didn't like basketball much, she didn't understand it. But she was doing her best to like it when her boyfriend plays. She looked at her hand watch. It was saying 19:00 o'clock, which meant that the training was about to be finally over. Chloe looked up and saw John approaching her with a big smile on his face. He raised her up and spinned her in the air. She giggled and screamed:_

 _"Babe, let me go."-Now she was also smiling._

 _"You mean me or Beca?"-He replied jokingly, staring at her eyes when he was still holding her in the air._

 _"You're unbelievable. C'mon..."-Chloe punched John on the shoulder, or more like what she could. He had raised her that high in the air, that she almost couldn't reach him. He nodded and murmured a simple "okay", then he literally let her fall down until he caught her again. The ginger couldn't help but scream in the whole time._

 _"Gotcha."-He pointed out with a smirk on his face while a flash shined through his black eyes, like he's a hero or something._

 _"God, I can't be more thankful."-Chloe said sarcastically and Tucker laughed lightly. For some time they didn't do anything, they were just staring at each other smiling. But suddenly Tucker frowned when he remembered that he had something really important to say to the ginger:_

 _"But Chloe, there's something we need to talk to, can I have you for a minute outside?"-His eyes filled with hope which showed Chloe it won't be anything good._

 _"Of course."-She forced a smile and he helped her stand up. The redhead thought things were just going to work out even though she never truly loved him. Or at least not in the way she loved Beca and she still does. She thought if this is the thing he wanted they to talk about. Chloe didn't have enough time to think about that because when those thoughts crossed her mind, they were already outside, at the most quiet place they could find._

 _"John, you scare me, what is all about?"-She asked when she noticed he didn't smile again after he told her that they need to talk._

 _"Chloe, I'm warning you that you won't like what you will hear and maybe you'll hate me forever, but... if it means you'll know the thruth, I can take it."-Tucker placed his hands on the ginger's arms and waited until he's fully sure that Chloe is listening carefully. "You know how much I love you, but I guess it wasn't enough when I did that."_

 _"You did what?"-The redhead squinted. The guess that he may have cheated on her was the last thing on her mind. Chloe was seeing only good things in a person. Tucker sighed and closed his eyes to gain braveness to continue with what he was going to say:_

 _"Chloe, I... I cheated on you."-He waited for the reaction. He knew that she would slap him, curse on him or both. But there wasn't anything like that. Just the ginger's silence and her serious face. "And I can say that I'm sorry like hell, but it won't turn time back. When I kissed her I was supposed to feel like I'm doing wrong, but I didn't. I felt in the right place for the very first time in a long time. Maybe it's because you and me weren't working. You know it, Chloe. We don't belong independently how hard we try to fool our own selves. You love Beca, and I can't replace her."_

 _"Where was that?"-Chloe asked, but not with a tone she asks questions with, it was like she was saying some statement._

 _"The night of your birthday, at the birthday party. With my ex girlfriend. She doesn't mean anything to me, but I do for her. Perhaps I felt too void of that feeling."-Tucker looked down._

 _"John, I do love you."-The redhead placed her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled back._

 _"Yeah, I know. But not in the way you love Beca. And kissing Jane helped me realize that it had never been Beca that stood between me and you. It was me that stand between you and Beca. I may be a dangler and I may be cheating on girls like 24/7, but I would never steal someone else' girl."-John stroked Chloe's cheek like he's doing it for the last time. Like it seemed. The ginger swallowed and looked down. "And I also wouldn't let you waste your time with me anymore. I want you to be with the one who's meant to be with you. We both know who that is."-Chloe didn't have to think much of who Tucker meant. "Don't take this as a break up. Take it as a chance to make things right. Go catch your girl."-John patted the redhead and went away, without giving her a chance to respond in any way._

—Present spring 2015—

Beca remain silent for some time after she heard the whole story. She was with her head bowed thinking is this even happening right now? Did she just win Chloe back? Oh, wait. She haven't told her yet that she knew about John's affair from before. She knew that if she tell the redhead now, this would kill their relationship forever, but she remembered that she promised Jesse she'll tell her. Trying to not think about that right know, the brunette finally spoke, lifting her gaze just enough to face Chloe:

"I was certain from the start that he don't deserve you. He's not good enogh for you."-She said with such a cold tone that the redhead couldn't recognize if she's really hearing the same that Beca said.

"Am I good enough for _you_ , Beca?"-Chloe asked, leaning closer to the DJ. They were staring at each other for a while, until Beca broke the silence and continued talking about what she was at the first place:

"That he doesn't care about you enough."-She replied with the same tone. What Chloe didn't know is that it wasn't a cold tone. It was an afraid tone.

"But you do care about me, right?"-The ginger's hopes raised one more time. If Beca didn't answer her in a proper way, she'll gain the point that this conversation isn't leading to anywhere and its point was needless.

"I care about you that much, that maybe I just didn't want you to find out."-The brunette got closer and put the redhead's bangs behind her ears. Chloe smiled as her eyes shined like two priceless diamonds.

"But you told me you love me at least 100 times."-She pointed out.

"I never said I was good at hiding."-Beca truly smiled for the first time in a while. It was the time when she thought that they actually could work out if she didn't have to tell Chloe the thruth. The ginger chuckled. She didn't waste any more time at waiting for the sense to hit her, she just placed her hand on the DJ's cheek and kissed her. No more John, no more Stacie, no more problems. Just Beca and Chloe finally doing what they were made for: being with each other. For this several seconds kissing, Beca was in some other world. The world where everything is perfect and where Chloe would forgive her. Unfortunately, such things don't exist in real life.

"But before things get any more complicated..."-Surprisingly, the one to interrupt the kiss wasn't Beca. It was the redhead. "Beca, I need to tell you one more thing."

 _You know that I know and you're not mad at me_ , The DJ hoped in her mind.

"Remember when you said that it was easy for me to get over you? Well, it wasn't. Actually I went to Jesse's bar and he and Aubrey were telling me advices how to get over you. The funny thing is that they were giving advices to you how to win me back. Jesse told me that."

"This is what Jesse was hiding from me."-Beca realized and the redhead nodded slowly. "And how he knew when was my meeting with you on our anniversary. And how you found out what I wanted for a present."-She added and Chloe put out a small "That's right", knowing that the next thing the brunette will do is possibly yelling on her or get mad at her. In other conditions, this is exactly what the DJ would do. But not this time.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"-Chloe asked hesitantly and pulled back.

"Nah, it's okay."-Beca replied. She couldn't be mad at Chloe when her secret was a way bigger than this one. The ginger giggled and recovered the kiss. The brunette could make out with her like that all day, but not when she knew she had to say the thruth. "Chloe..."-She said between the kisses.

"Not now."-The ginger replied without stopping her work.

"I have to... tell you... something."-Was the sentence that you could make, putting all Beca's words she said between the kisses together.

"It can wait."-Chloe got on top of the DJ and started to kiss her neck. In this time Beca thought over what is she going to loose very seriously.

"No, it can't."-The brunette stood up and faced her girlfriend that was about to become her ex girlfriend again very soon. "I am okay with your secret becase I won't win the medal of 'Most honest person of the year' either. Maybe you're wondering what is my big secret these days and what is that I'm hiding from you for so long."-The redhead started to pay attention very carefully. She was really curious. Beca sighed and continued: "I knew that John cheated on you before you. I saw him through the window of your house how he is making out with some girl. I really wanted to tell you, I mean it. But with all those things that happened, like 'Mean girls', I was just afraid from how will you react. I thought you're going to hate me forever or blame me for that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier and I don't expect from you to understand or forgive me, because I don't deserve to. I just thought you have a right to know."-The DJ said wthout being able to look at the ginger's eyes. There was some silence between them after that, before Chloe sighed and said:

"I guess it all was too nice to be thruth."-She took her bag and left without letting the brunette add anything else. Beca would chase her, she really would. But there was no point. Chloe would always be the one to run and Beca the one that chases after her, and all this will keep being on repeat over and over, until someone of them get tired and just stop.

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _It will always be you and me_

 _So why are we dreaming alone?_

* * *

 **A/N: I know that maybe you all had big expectations for this chapter, but there wasn't any other way for me to put it. I promise you, everything will be fine at the end and I'm also sorry the chapter is too short. And also, the idea about Beca and Chloe's special place (the three hill) is from "One touch and I was a believer (every kiss it gets a little sweeter)" by bechloehuh. You have to go check her oneshot, it's brilliant!**

 **Songs and movies mentioned in this chapter:**

1. _Mean girls -_ classic teenage movie from 2004 (it was also mentioned in the previous chapter);

2. _Dreaming alone_ by Against the Current - song.

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **Guest:** "The formatting is off, the story doesn't flow well, and the dialog isn't very good. I'd recommend a beta to help you along. It's probably why this doesn't have many reviews or favs."

 **I admit that the first chapter is boring, weak and far not the strongest (yup, first chapters I write are never a big deal). But if you continue reading the other chapters, I'm telling you, maybe you'll like them better. I admit that the story is weird and kind of a crossover, but I can see a good Chapter 10 and a good ending. Anyway, thank you for the review, I'll try to make the last two chapters better :)**

 **Ashley 1022:** "I really liked how you worded the end of the chapter. It was a different dynamic. Most of the time we see Beca is the one running and Chloe chasing after her. I'm very curious on how the ending of this story comes together."

 **One reading of this and I was a believer. Every next word, it gets a little sweeter :) Thank you. The whole point is that actually Chloe is the one running and Beca chasing after her, but I guess everyone gets the story differently, which I am happy about. Glad to see that you like the story and... continue reading, dear Ashley :) I hope you don't get dissapointed by the last chapters, but I'm pretty sure you won't :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The last one

It was the early morning Beca woke up in her bed, thinking about what happened between her and Chloe the previous day. She perfectly knew that whatever good things the ginger said before the fight, they meant nothing. Chloe just needed someone to be there for her, she was too upset to think clear and talk clear. And all the things the redhead did, Beca considered they also mean nothing. The only real thing that the DJ knew it was real was her fight with Chloe. She knew even more cristal clear that she lost her loved one forever. But after a long monologue with herself, Beca decided to continue fighting for her. Her safe shot was the graduation speech. Because even if her ex didn't want to listen to her, she had to listen to the speech. So right after the brunette get that in mind, she immediately started to write her speech. But for the first time in forever, she didn't know the right words. Maybe she was too afraid of failure. Knowing that this is your last chance in the last time you'll have opportunity to make things right isn't easy, but at least you have an excuse to be nervous. For the last few hours Beca could hear her dad knocking on her door to tell her that they're going to be late for the ceremony, but she pretended she didn't hear anything. There was a thought crossing her mind that if she wants a second chance from the ginger, she have to give her father a second chance too. But he would always be there for her and listen to her, when on the other hand, Chloe have a right to not be.

"For the last time Beca, open the door!"-The brunette heard her dad yelling, but yet with one of his calmest tones.

"I said I'm coming."-Beca replied, putting the speech into a hand bag that was one of her mother's old bags.

"No, you didn't, you just left me hang around here knocking like an idiot."-Dr. Mitchell continued after he opened the door by himself. "Beca, I know you may hate me right now, but I did it for the best. You're also tired of listening to your mother and me fighting, aren't you?"-The DJ's father asked, approaching his daughter with wide eyes. Beca wasn't one to easily forgive. Although it was selfish to not forgive, but expect forgiveness.

"Dad, it's not that I didn't want to see you. I was finishing my speech. Gotta get Chloe back, no matter what."-The brunette answered without thinking about it much. But her dad was saying the thruth, Beca was definitely tired of fighting. Fighting with Chloe, fighting with him, fighting with herself.

"Okay. That is very good. So you understand that when you love someone, you're ready to forget about anything else and fight for them. You have to understand that I wasn't happy seeing you how you put your headphones on and shutting the door every time you see me fighting with your mother. You know I love her, but I love you more and I'm not that selfish to ruin your life with needless fights all the time. I'll always love your mother, but we just didn't work. Now we're both happy, just separated."-David Mitchell placed his hands on the DJ's shoulders.

"I get that, dad. I'll give Sheila a chance."-Beca sighed and forced a smile, just so she could make her father also smile.

"That's a deal. When?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know me very well, maybe on some holiday."-The brunette looked away and took her bag, ready to go. Instead of answering, Dr. Mitchell just smiled on the fact that his daugher finally swallowed her pride and accepted him again. He knew she had a right to shut him out. Beca just needed to see things in different way. And now, when she expects forgiveness, she realizes the first thing she have to do is forgive everybody else.

The whole way to the high school, there were three words on Beca's mind: _Win. Chloe. Back._ In every second passed the DJ was getting more and more nervous. The speech was done, but what if she mess it up? Maybe the ginger would never speak to her again. And the whole thing was even more complicated because if they don't get together now, Beca won't have another opportunity to meet Chloe and they will start at different colleges totally forgeting about each other. But the brunette wouldn't forget though. How could she forget the first real love in her life? Now Beca's phone screen was showing 10:30 when she checked it, after the car stopped in front of the school. They were quite late.

"That were all students graduated 'Davidson Fine'."-Beca heard the principal saying on a microphone, when she was running to where the ceremony was. "Except one. Last call for Beca Mitchell."-He added. Chloe was there in the crowd and you could see anxiety signed on her face. She looked around, hoping that she'll see Beca somewhere. Like after all that happened, she still cared about the DJ. After some time waiting for Beca to show up, the crowd saw the brunette running, saying:

"Wait, wait!"-Then the ginger acquired her not interested look again. The brunette tried to not look at her, just to avoid the awkward moment, but she couldn't help it. She could see the redhead bowing her head. For a second the DJ thought that just a speech won't be enough. But she knew how Chloe loved when Beca gets romantic. All the crowd made the brunette a way. She even passed by the ginger and they both gave each other a look. The principal stepped off the microphone and gave the DJ a look, like he's trying to say: "As usual..."-Beca knew perfectly clear that she was late. So she hoped Chloe like the speech, so at least that won't be ruined.

"First, I want to dedicate this speech to the girl that changed my life forever and made it even better."-The crowd looked over at Chloe. They all knew that the rebel and the good girl were dating and that they broke up. It was big news when it happened. Jesse crossed his arms with a serious look on his face with Aubrey on his side, also worried, and they were both hoping that the DJ won't screw up this time. "That's Chloe Beale. I have to apologize to her that I didn't tell her that I knew about John Tucker's cheating. But you know, Chloe, I can say that it won't happen again, but I know it'll be a lie. Because I'd do a billion stupidities if it means the best for you. Because it's my duty to make you happy. And if I can't then I... I'll try hard every day to make you feel that way. This is the affection you have on me. But I can't make you happy if you aren't happy with me. Will you say something?"-The crowd awwed and stared at the redhead again, also waiting for her to respond. She looked so nervous, like the DJ just embarrassed her in front of the whole school. But it wasn't anything like that. In fact, every single person there thought it's romantic and cute. But maybe not for Chloe. She looked away and bowed her head after that. Her reaction was clear enough. Beca failed. Again. She sighed and gave the microphone to the principal again and stepped away from the "stage". He declared the end of the school year and gave the brunette her diploma. You could see every single dissapointed face that was staring right at Beca: her father's, Jesse's, Aubrey's. In this moment the only thing that was on the brunette's mind was who even invited the psychiatrist-barman and his boss-girlfriend. Yes, Beca wasn't thinking about Chloe. She figured it's the best way to fight the pain in her heart. The DJ just walked down to where all the other students were and saw the ginger standing, like she was waiting for something. The brunette knew exactly what it was - she wanted to say goodbye. Beca nodded awkwardly and approached her ex. Chloe just looked at her and didn't even move.

"Take care of yourself."-The brunette said, without being able to lift her head or say something else in this time.

"I think I'll take something else."-Chloe replied with a smile and before the DJ even knew it, their lips were already attached together and the ginger's hand was on Beca's cheek. The DJ didn't know what was happening, was she dreaming? That's right, she passed off and now she's dreaming. But if this was a dream, it was pretty real, better than her wildest dreams. When Chloe pulled back, the brunette was waiting for an explanation. "I never heard you saying more romantic things to me before."-The redhead said with her hands wrapped around Beca's neck.

"Hey, those lips aren't made for sarcastic jokes only."-Beca replied, trying to hold it together. She was with her girlfriend again, that was a huge thing. The redhead giggled and looked down, listening to the crowd that was cheering.

"I hope they're capable of even more."-Chloe almost whispered and before Beca could raise and eyebrow, her girlfriend kissed her again. Some people were applauding them and cheering, others, like Stacie, were rolling their eyes, but the girls didn't care. It was their moment and whoever tries to ruin it, they at least knew how to deal with it.

Although miracles rarely happen in real life, it happened to Beca. She lost that miracle, but now it was in her hands again. In her kisses again. No matter what the people say, for her it was a priceless, redheaded miracle.

 _You're the one I wanna chase_

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know that maybe some of you were expecting more and now you're a bit dissapointed, like: "That's it? Is this what I've been waiting for, like 600 words or something?" Yeah, I'm sorry for being so late with such a short chapter. But, remember chapter 6 from "Lover Management"? It was also short, but it was cool, right? I'm really sorry, again. But there will be another chapter which I see being longer and more interesting. So thanks for reading, you can leave a review if you want, they are all well apreaciated and the answers will be in this chapter when I update it with "Answers for reviews". But this counts ONLY until Chapter 11, then answers will be there.**

 **Songs included in this chapter:**

1\. _Beautiful soul_ by Jesse McCartney.

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **Justadipshit:** "Is it just me or does every character that Anna Kendrick portrays good with speeches? (haha lol) Good fic. I honestly did not know what to expect(when you're expecting) okay I swear to god I'll stop haha, when I saw this the first time. I have read some serious angst/dark bechloefics so Im happy that there are more lighthearted ones out there. Loved it! You do You and maybe we'll meet again in another one of your fics.

"Beca outI couldn't resist)."

 **Yeah I know, right? Anna Kendrick _is_ the bae. I watched so many movies with her and for each of them I'm like "If it wasn't Anna maybe I wouldn't know this movie." Thank you like, a lot. And don't forget, there will be another chapter! :) I write just because of cool people like you. And yeah, I'll be glad to meet you in other of my fics (I have ideas for two other fanfics anyway). **


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11: The one after the last one

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late with this one, but it's longer and... I hope you understand. I didn't think that I was going to have time to write it, but we see it's just another Christmas miracle :) I'll meet you in my next fanfic (which won't be soon at all). Now we all know where this is going... Enjoy.**

* * *

 _—About six months later—_

We were on our way to Beca's, in Jesse's car. I felt so nervous and worried, I wanted this night to be memorable for me and my girlfriend, and for her family. I wanted they to like me. Although I already kinda knew Beca's father. We met a couple of times and when he asked me to tell Beca about his divorce because he figured the brunette had to hear it from me. Anyway, there weren't many conversations in the car. Jesse wasn't one for long talks, especially when I and Beca got back together. Now he felt a bit disgusted when he sees us doing stuff together. He loved us, of course, but I also admit we can be too connected to each other. And Aubrey, that was on the passenger seat next to Jesse, wasn't talking either. She was too focused on her phone, she was probably felicitating her kin to have a nice holiday. I don't know how can one wait until the very night of the holiday to actually felicitate someone. I did that a week ago. Whatever, but the silence in the car was killing me and it was making things even harder. Not having anything to do was making me think over and over how the night will go. I was really lucky that I had a girlfriend to make out with to distract me a little. It really did though. I'm also lucky to have such a good kisser for a girlfriend. Well played Chloe, well played.

"I can hear kissing from the back seat and it better won't be from a brunette and a redhead freshmen!"-Jesse warned us sarcastically as I was on Beca's lap, pushing her back to the seat with kisses and holding her hands away, so they won't put limits on. "Girls, I'm not joking here. Separate like now, or I'll stop sharply and you'll fall! C'mon, police will stop us..."-Both me and Beca sighed and stepped off each other.

"Swanson, I know you're my best friend, but don't missaply with it."-My girlfriend replied sarcastically with annoyed tone and Jesse scoffed as I was with my head bowed. Those thoughts appeared again. Beca didn't noticed my reaction right away, but she did when she turned to me again. She was sitting in the middle and I was at the left seat.

"Hey, what's with you, you barely moved or lifted your head up after we stopped kissing."-She put her hand on my shoulder which made me even more nervous for some reason. Jesse sighed as he tried to focus on the road.

"It's just... I'm going to meet your step-mother, I'm nervous. What if she don't like me?"-I tried to turn my head to Beca, but I didn't quite. I didn't want she to see how worried I actually am.

"Chloe, don't be silly. You're Chloe Beale, everyone like you. Look what happened to me."-The brunette said with that unusual smile she always uses when she gets romantic with someone or says nice things. I was the only one recieving that smile. I smiled back and rathered to remain silent for some time.

"I just want to impress her. What's her favorite colour?"-I asked because I really didn't know. Beca never talks about her step-mother much.

"I don't know."-My girlfriend replied, staring at the nowhere, without thinking about what to answer much.

"Her favorite type of music?"

"I don't know."-The DJ simply replied with the same tone.

"Do you know _anything_ about your step-mother?"-I asked a little irritaded when one doesn't have a strong relationship with their parents. I knew that Sheila is Beca's step-mother and it was hard for the DJ to get used with her, but still...

"She's a step-monster, I know that much."-Beca replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Then the conversation died for some time. But I really needed someone to talk to and I liked talking with Beca. She can make you forget all of your bothers.

"How many times have I tell you that I love you?"-I figured I had to tell my girlfriend why I'm so worried actually.

"4 times for today. Yet."-My girlfriend sighed sarcastically, but I simply ignored her and continued with what was I going to say at the first place:

"It's because I really like you and..."-I couldn't say more. I was interrupted by my sarcastic lover. I just have to get used to that already. There were five whole years and six months with that weirdo I just can't help but love.

"5."-Beca corrected herself, but I continued anyway:

"I just want your parents to like me. You know, if we marry some day..."-I moved my head away, like I was looking up to my future, with a smile on my face.

"Wait what? You know I'm not ready babe, and now we're just like 20, don't you think it's a bit early?"-My girlfriend's reaction is priceless. Although, her face doesn't look like that when she's unpleasantly surprised.

"I know, I'm just saying. I'd like to marry you."-She smiled awkwardly.

"I'd like to marry you too, but not now. You know my opinion about marriage..."-Beca looked away. She was acting really strange. There was something she wasn't telling me, but I didn't care. My girlfriend said that if she's hiding something from me, it means the best for me.

"Yeah, I know, it's okay. I don't care if we're married or not, I just want to be with you."-I looked straight into the brunette's eyes and placed my hand on her cheek. She smirked and bowed her head. I like confident Beca, but awkward Beca is sweeter.

"Enough Bechloe moments in this car!"-Jesse yelled, but we all laughed.

"Hm, 'Bechloe'... That's kinda cute."-Beca squinted and looked at me, expecting my opinion about it.

"It is, but 'bright-eyes' is cuter."-I chuckled when I remembered of the nickname the DJ made up for me. She still calls me that.

"I remember when this one came up."-Beca replied looking to the above. Jesse sighed one more time. We just adored irritating him.

"Will there be a turkey?"-Fat Amy asked loudly, like it was the most important question in the world.

"Of course there will be, it's 'Thanksgiving'!"-Swanson yelled in answer, even more pissed.

"Looks like someone's not in the holiday spirit..."-Amy commented and turned to the car window.

"Jesse, I'm going to ask you something."-Beca smiled facetiously. "Why do you get so irritated when I'm with Chloe?"-First, there was only whining from Jesse, but he didn't reply right after. It didn't take long for him to answer though, because he had enough of 'Bechloe' moments:

"Do you know why? The bar is not the same without you, Beca. I want my best friend back, but I can't catch up with you when there're so many redheads around."-Beca bowed her head and remained quiet for a moment.

"Aw, you miss me!"-My girlfriend replied and it made Jesse sigh.

"If that will make me more clear, yes. I do miss you, tiny pal."-I knew that normally, Beca would get offended by the 'tiny pal' thing, but not now. It was a rarity for Beca to hear someone confessing how they feel about her. Maybe I was the first one and now, Jesse was the second one.

"I got you, Jess. I'll free some weekend for you. Only if the girlfriend don't mind."-Beca headed a facetious look to Aubrey and then to me.

"Oh, no, don't drag me into this."-Aubrey said when she realized we're talking about her, without lifting her head up off the phone. It was the only thing she and Beca were alike. Isn't it a big consequence that I'm connected to both of them in some way?

"Yeah, me neither."-I added when I noticed that the brunette is staring at me smiling and waiting for some respond. Now she looked away, fighting a giggle. I didn't know why. "Why are you giggling?"

"C'mon, babe. We all know that you get jealous like crazy when I'm with someone else but you."-I scoffed to show how ridiculous this sounds. It was the thruth, but I wouldn't admit such a thing.

"Yeah, that is true. Even when you are with me."-Fat Amy looked over at Beca. "And that makes sense because... look at me."-She pointed at herself and my girlfriend and I both laughed lightly.

"Hold on guys, we're almost there."-Jesse turned sharply when I could barely see Beca's house. It was different house than the one Beca lived with her dad. In this one, Dr. Mitchell was living with Sheila. Beca's step-mother that I was going to meet very soon... All worries suddenly returned. "Okay, now get off the car, I'll just park it and I'll come."-Jesse added angrily which made us do as he told really fast. A little before we got to the porch, I felt warm. It was the late november, but the jacket I wore was still too thick for the weather. I put it off, expecting a reaction from my girlfriend.

"What the..."-She said with her jaw open when she looked at me from the bottom to the top. "Why are you wearing such a short singlet?"-It actually was a singlet for sport, only long enough to hide my breasts. Even a singlet wasn't the right definition.

"It was the only thing on my wardrobe... Do you like it?"-I looked down at it to make sure that it looks good on me.

"Trust me, this is not the most important question."-Beca replied squinting, looking at me from the bottom to the top one more time.

"Then what is it?"-I asked with a smile because I perfectly knew that the DJ will say something romantic or sexual. That was the whole point after all.

"I just wonder..."-She started, resting her chin on her hand. "How will you look without it."-I scoffed and looked away smiling. I approached my girlfriend and whispered behind her ear, resting my hand on her waist:

"You know we're staying here for the night. When it comes, I'll let you do whatever you want."-I couldn't tell, but I knew that in this moment Beca is smiling like a pirate, that is thinking how to spend their treasure best.

"Oh, there's so many things I want to do to you..."-She replied, rubbing her hands one in another. "And those..."-The brunette looked down at my breasts. I laughed lightly and wrapped my hands around her neck.

"Well, you can show me when the time comes..."-I came even closer, making an eye contact with Beca with a facetious smile on my face.

"Why am I supposed to show you, when I can demonstrate you?"-My girlfriend replied with the same tone.

"That's a good point, lover."-I nodded almost whispering when I went for a passionate kiss. When our lips were already attached together, I could feel Beca's tongue gently trying to enter my mouth. Of course I let it through. I knew that she will massage my tongue with hers, but we couldn't get there because we were interrupted by Fat Amy's sarcastic coughing and Aubrey's comment:

"As much as we love watching you making out, we have to enter."-The blonde made us a gesture to get to the house.

"Yeah, that's another reason I regret being friends with those weirdos. They think they can do what they want when we're around."-Fat Amy looked over at Aubrey. Beca and I both scoffed.

"Yes, but we really _can_ do what we want."-I replied confidently, with my arms crossed. My girlfriend also crossed her arms after that.

"You see?"-Amy looked at Aubrey and it made me and the brunette laugh.

"Anyway, but we really have to go, they're waiting for us."-Aubrey headed to Beca's house and motioned to us to follow her. I moved hesitantly, with my head bowed and Beca holding my trembling hand. On the porch, the DJ placed her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes:

"Chloe, look at me."-She started and I nodded. "You can do this, okay? It's not that big of a deal, you're just going to meet my step-mother. Trust me, she'll like you."

"What if she don't?"-I asked and Beca sighed, looking away.

"We already had this conversation. And we got to the conclusion that there's no way on Earth that she won't like you. Just... be yourself and everything will be fine."-I forced a smile and said something like "okay", but I couldn't be sure because of the out-of-breath tone I used when my heartbeat went too high. In the time we waited for somebody to open up for us, I noticed that Beca's gaze is on my breasts again.

"Would you stop staring at my breasts, it's so inappropriate!"-I questioned almost whispering.

"I don't think I can."-Beca replied, barely not moving her lips. "Maybe if you put your jacket on again..."-I crossed my arms, but then I realized it's a good idea. Right when I was putting my jacket back on, I saw Jesse aproaching us and hugging Aubrey from behind. Not too long after that, Beca's mother's new husband opened the door.

"Hey, guys."-He greeted us.

"Hey, Beale! Here's your sister, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."-My girlfriend said sarcastically and it made both me and Beale scoff.

"You know we're not siblings, Beca. Chloe and I just have similar first name and last name."-Beale explained.

"I know, I just adore messing with you two."-The tall blonde man bowed his head and smiled. "But wait a minute... If you're Chloe's older brother and my step-dad, and she's my girlfriend, doesn't this make you father in law and daugher in law?"

"Hilarious, Beca."-Beale and I replied in sync. The DJ giggled and continued:

"Check it out, brother-sister telepathy!"-Beale crossed his arms and coughed sarcastically. "Looks like mom and I have exactly the same type for... people."

"You can stop it now."-I glared at my girlfriend and she remained quiet for a moment.

"Okay, then. We're all glad you came, come on in!"-Beale invited us in and let us all pass by him to enter. Unexpectedly, a small cute Bernese dog approached us and jumped in Beca's lap. She hugged him with a big smile and greeted him:

"I know, I missed you too, Mick! So how are you, how's a going? I see you're a big boy now!"-She used a kind tone while she was fondling him. "Chloe, I believe you don't know my dog, Mick."-Beca turned to me and gave me Mick.

"No, I didn't, but I'm happy I do now. He's so loving."-I fondled his head and he licked my face.

"I know, he loves new friends. He'll get used with you soon."

"I think he already is."-I fondled Mick one more time. Beca laughed at how adorable we are. I don't know how that happens. Maybe it's because I love animals and they also love me.

"Jesse, it's good for you that there is a turkey."-Fat Amy points at the turkey and Jesse scoffs.

"Yeah, my grandma showed me how to do it by a secret recipe."-A tall, brown-haired woman with a red strand headed to me and Beca with a warm smile on her face. "You have to be Chloe."-She motioned her hand to me for a handshake. Then was when it hit me: That's Sheila. "David told me many good things about you that Beca told him."-She continued when we were already shaking hands.

"Thanks."-I simply replied, without knowing how to answer in other way. "It's nice to finally meet you."-I tried to force a smile, but it looked more like a grimace on my face.

"Yes, it is, we have a lot of things to talk about."-Sheila sat on the table chair next to Dr. Mitchell. "Oh, and you guys have to be hungry, c'mon, sit and eat what you want!"-Beca's step-mother invited us on the table. I sat next to Beca, who was on the opposite of Kate Mitchell-Anderson, Beca's mother. On Beca's left it was Jesse, and Aubrey was on my right. Fat Amy - next to her. I can't remember the others, but Beale was probably next to Kate. When we started eating, I supposed it's the best time to start bounding with Sheila:

So, Mrs. Mitchell, you're not against that girl-girl thing?"-Maybe it was the most awkward question one can think of, but I really needed to know that Sheila doesn't mind.

"Of course not, honey. And one more thing: Call me Sheila."-She replied, eating from her snowflake potatoes and baked carrots.

"Yeah, actually, Sheila started a campaign after she graduated, to support the homosexuals."-David Mitchell added.

"Wow, you did that?"-I asked, surprised that one can be so tolerant.

"Yeah, I'm also running it now and I gained great success. When I was a kid one of my best friends was bullied every day just because she was a lesbian. She was nice to everyone, always cheerful and she wouldn't leave anyone around crying without give them a hand. But no, the bullies knew one thing: when she's gay, she's different. Then I got into this and defended her, just like I did with all the others. I convinced almost everyone in the state that homosexuals are human beings as well. And not only that, we're all a whole, we're no different from each other, we're alike. And that's what I want every single person to know. I'm trying hard to let people open their hearts for people like you."-After Sheila's speech we were all mind blowed. We couldn't believe that one can be so loyal and supportive.

"Okay, but I have to point something out."-The DJ intervened. "Me and Chloe, we're not gay actually. I mean, I'm gay only for her, and she's gay only for me, but that doesn't make us homosexual, right?"

"Well, no..."-Sheila squinted. "That's hard to tell because I don't know if it counts when you switched your sexual orientation only because of one person. I don't know what it is, but it's a big sacrifice and it means that this person really worths it."-I and Beca both looked at each other.

"Yeah."-I replied nodding. "It does."-We smiled at each other.

"So, are you a vegetarian?"-One more of the several questions I had for Sheila.

"Yeah."-She simply nodded.

"But then what was that about the turkey?"

"Oh, I knew it's a tradition so... How could I not cook it?"-Beca's step-mother shrugged and we all just laughed lightly because we just admired on everything Sheila is.

"No way, I'm a vegan too!"-I screamed. I loved the fact that I have something in common with the brunette's step-mother. Maybe things are going to work out.

"What? That's awesome, now we have something in common! But Chloe, I think it's time for me to ask you something, just so I can get to know you."-My face became serious because I knew that actually, the real talk starts now. "So Chloe, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I was thinking about teaching kids with problems how to dance or how to sing."-I noticed how I blushed when I said that. I'm not used to talk about myself in front of Chloe 2.

"Really? That's so selfless! I was Santa once, back in college. I remember going to every orphanage around with the "elfs" and giving presents to the kids. The feeling to see their smiles and how their eyes shine is great."-Sheila nodded with her hands crossed on the table. I also nodded, even more delighted of what one is capable of when it means the best for someone else.

"Wow, Sheila, I never knew how weirdly caring you can be. Maybe you're not such a step-monster after all."-Beca commented.

"Oh, thanks, Beca!"-Sheila placed her hand on her heart. Like it was the best compliment she earned from my girlfriend ever. Wait, I thought this is also Beca's first time she officially meets Sheila?

"Hey, you know _I'm_ your mother, right?"-Kate intervened, feeling forgotten. Beca has the same reaction when I'm not talking about her in front of other people for a while.

"Of course I know, mom. How can I forget the woman who embaress me in front of my friends?"-The DJ replied sarcastically. Kate scoffed.

"But you don't have many friends!"-She pointed out.

"That's what I meant."-Beca turned to me and I laughed.

"Beca, c'mon. You have two great moms that love you, what can be better than that?"-I looked over at my girlfriend. "It's just like our child will be one day."-I rested my head on my hand, staring at Beca. I knew how she didn't like talking about such things, but she's so cute when she's awkward... I also wanted to check if she'll make the right reaction or just pretend. And again, she pretended. I knew she was hiding something from me, but it's Thanksgiving after all. Maybe it is something nice.

"Uh, dad, you wanted to propose a toast?"-She turned to her father to change the subject. David stood still and hit his cup with a spoon several times, until we all turned our attention to him:

"I want to propose a toast. To say how thankful I am to have you all here. My family, their friends, who are now my friends too. I'm glad that we all gathered here to celebrate together. I'm glad that my dearest daughter Beca accepted my wife Sheila as her step-mother. That also applies for my ex-wife Kate."-David looked over at Beca, then at Beca's mother.

"David, how can I not like her, I mean look at her!"-Kate pointed at Sheila and she smiled. "I can only be jealous that I'm not like her."

"I'm flattered, Kate."-Sheila placed her hand on her heart again and acquired the warm smile.

"You have to teach me how to make the turkey."

"I will, some day."-Beca's step-mother nodded and we all sat down. All remained silent for a moment, but I still waited for Sheila to give Beca and me her blessing.

"And Chloe, I almost forgot."-Surprisingly, Sheila turned to me and I knew what what was she going to say before she said it. "You have my blessing."-The brunette and I both screamed of joy and hugged. "I hope we have you here for a little longer."

"I can tell that she will be."-Beca looked at me and smirked. "Chloe, did you really think that I didn't buy you anything for Thanksgiving?"-Beca handed a small envelope to me. I wouldn't wait to open it, I just did. At first, I didn't know what it is. But then, I found out and I couldn't believe.

"The snow globe?"-I exclaimed.

"Not just _a_ snow globe. Look at it."-Beca pointed at it to make me look closer. I tried to notice every detail. The globe represented a redhead in a white dress, turned with her back to us. I tried to see what was in front of her, it was so small. But then I couldn't believe it, it was a brunette, holding a sign that said "Will you marry me?"

"Is this... What I think it is?"-I barely moved a muscle when I said that.

"It's exactly what you think it is."-Beca came closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Dad is friends with the one who created the globe you gave me and we asked him to make this one. It took many time, but it worthed. Chloe, you have to understand that I had to act like I hate marriage to surprise you. It don't have to be now, I just want to know that you're mine."-It was the most romantic thing I ever heard or I ever recieved. Nobody did such a thing for me. All my life I was treated like shit. Until I met Beca. She changed everything. Beca smiled and fell on one knee. She put out a small bright-blue ring box. She opened it and there was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Or I was just used to have beautiful things from Beca and this just looked like it.

" _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something cool to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you._"-Beca sang to me. I knew she changed the lyrics on purpose. I just thought it can't get any more romantic, but for the 1000 time, Beca prove me wrong. I didn't know how she knew this was my favorite song and Bruno Mars was my favorite artist (after Jesse McCartney, of course). "So bright-eyes, will you?"-I knew my answer perfectly clear. I was waiting for that since I first started dating Beca.

" _You know I do_

You know I do

Time to say the words

Never been so sure

 _Wanna spend my life with you..._ "-Beca's dad told me once that Beca enjoyed listening to the 'Shake It Up' soundtrack when she was a kid. He said that she cried a lot on it because she thought that she'll never feel a love like that. I'm so happy I proved her wrong.

"Is that a 'yes'?"-Beca asked, hopeful that she'll hear what she wanted.

"Yes."-I nodded smiling.

"She said 'yes'!"-Beca screamed and came to me. We kissed and we heard applauding from Jesse, Fat Amy, Aubrey, and all other family members. Then we pulled back so Beca can put the ring on my hand. When she did, we wouldn't stop crying from happiness.

"Aw, I'll be the best man!"-Jesse exclaimed. I believed that everything was good between him and Beca now. This was my best Thanksgiving of my life, or maybe even the best day of my life.

"I love you."-I said, staring straight at Beca's eyes.

"6."-She cried out, smiling.

"3".-I replied. I expected the confused face from Beca.

"What is '3' for?"-She asked.

"The third time I felt like it's the best day of my life."-I simply explained. "The first was when I met you, the second was when we first went out, and now is the third time..."-Beca smiled deeply and we kissed again.

* * *

 **A/N: So did I do a good Chloe? Probably not :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the whole story of course) because I won't write another fanfiction in some months and maybe we'll meet again around summer. It's the last time I'll say to write your opinion in reviews because this time it** ** _is_** **the last chapter and your opinion is important to me. I'll say it in Chapter 1, but I'm saying it now: Since there won't be any more chapters, ALL THE ANSWERS FOR REVIEWS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER, IN THIS AUTHOR NOTE. So if you want to see and answer for your review, go here. And for the ones that wrote their reviews before this chapter, search in Chapter 10 or Chapter 9.**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

1\. _Marry you_ by Bruno Mars

2\. _I do_ by Drew Seely.


End file.
